Batalla contra Hera
by UchihaDiana
Summary: Los santos se ven nuevamente involucrados en una guerra santa cuando los dioses del sol y la luna piden ayuda a Athena para rescatar a Leto de las garras de Hera ¡Primer intento de Humor! ¡Final Chapter! ¡Reviews please!
1. Pidiendo Ayuda

**hola! bueno este es mi primer fic de Saint Seiya**

**pero igual espero que les agrade.... o que minimo lo lean XD**

**jajaja bueno las tipicas aclaraciones:**

**Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada**

**yo solo me los pirateo por mera diversion y no para fines lucrativos (ya'sta)**

**ahora si al fic!!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

~Batalla contra Hera~

Ya ha pasado tiempo desde la batalla en el inframundo, es esa batalla se perdieron muchas vidas tanto de los santos de Athena como de los espectros de Hades, aunque al final fue gracias a los santos de bronce que portaban las armaduras divinas que lograron ganar.

Después de esa pelea Zeus había convocado a una reunión en el Olimpo donde hubo un acuerdo de paz entre los dioses implicados en las anteriores batallas, el dios del trueno al ver la lealtad de todos los guerreros decidió revivirlos. Athena tendría de regreso a sus santos, Poseidón a sus marinas, Artemisa a sus ángeles y Hades a sus espectros.

Después la mayoría de dioses regresaron a sus templos…

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-¿Entiendes cual es tu misión?- cuestiono una mujer de largo cabello rubio

-Si- le respondió una chica de aparentemente 19 años

-Entonces ve- ordeno la primera

-Si-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Caminaba por formaciones rocosas, tenia que llegar a Grecia lo más pronto posible y cumplir con el mandato de su diosa

-No te dejare ir mas lejos- se escucho una voz femenina

La pelinegra giro buscando a la mujer que hablo, era una chica de cabello rubio corto y ojos color miel la cual la miraba fijamente, en sus manos traía una lanza

-¿Por qué?- pregunto fríamente

-Tengo ordenes de la señora Hera- tras decir eso comenzó a atacarla

Fue una pelea corta donde se mostraba claramente la ventaja de la rubia, pues aunque la pelinegra era fuerte el arco que usaba como arma no era muy eficaz contra la lanza

-Estas acabada- pronuncio la rubia cuando con su lanza atravesó el costado izquierdo de la arquera –Con esa herida jamás llegaras- finalizo y se marcho

-"_Maldición… tengo que llegar… al Santuario de Athena_"- pensó al momento que escupía sangre

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Por raro que pareciese la paz reinaba en el santuario de la diosa pelimorada, desde el acuerdo entre dioses todos los santos estaban sumamente relajados en especial los de plata y bronce ya que estos habían salido con permiso del patriarca y de Saori en lo que se podría llamar "mini-vacaciones"

En cambio los santos dorados se tuvieron que quedar ya que según el patriarca no podían dejar al Santuario desprotegido pero no estarían solos, los portadores de las armaduras divinas se quedarían con ellos

-Bah si tan solo pudiéramos salir- se quejaba uno de los santos dorados, estaba sentado cerca de donde comenzaba el templo de Aries -¿Ah? ¿Me pregunto quien es esa persona?- sentía un cosmos pero estaba muy débil -¿Una chica?

-"Por fin llegue… pero… ya no puedo mas"- cayo inconsciente

-¡Oye!- el santo se levanto de donde estaba –Esta llena de sangre- veía el charco de sangre bajo la chica –Será mejor que la lleve con Mu-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Se sentía muy cansada, los parpados le pesaban y se sentía mareada, pero tenía que despertar, tenia que entregar su mensaje. Lentamente abrió sus ojos azules como el zafiro pero volvió a cerrarlos, la luz que entraba en donde fuera que estaba la había cegado, después volvió a abrirlos y se levanto de golpe

-¿Dónde…?- por levantarse rápido se llevo las manos hacia su herida

-No deberías levantarte asi- dijo una voz masculina

-¿Quién eres?-

-Mi nombre es Milo, Santo de Escorpio y estas en mi templo-

-Tu templo… ¿Cómo llegue aquí?-

-Justo cuando llegaste al Santuario te desmayaste, estabas herida y te curamos- noto como la chica miraba su "extraño" atuendo –Es ropa mía, la tuya estaba llena de sangre-

-Herida… recuerdo que me atacaron cuando venia hacia aquí-

-¿A que viniste?-

-¡Es cierto! Necesito hablar con Athena- se levanto demasiado rápido por lo que cayo al suelo de rodillas

-¿Para que quieres hablar con Athena?- pregunto mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

-Me llamo Horie, soy la sacerdotisa de la luna al servicio de la señorita Artemisa-

-¿Artemisa?- pregunto sorprendido -¿Planea atacarnos?-

-No, no es eso, la señorita Artemisa me mando aquí para pedirles ayuda-

-¿Ayuda? ¿Con que?-

-Si me llevas con Athena lo sabrás-

-Esta bien- respondió. Al fin y al cabo estaba herida si intentaba algo la detendría

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-Princesa Athena, hay una chica que desea verla, dice ser la sacerdotisa del templo de Artemisa- explico Shion

-¿Artemisa?- dijo casi gritando –No otra vez- suspiro resignada –Háganla pasar-

Milo entro junto con Horie en la habitación del templo principal

-Déjenos solas- ordeno. Los dos hombres asintieron para después salir haciendo una reverencia

-Señorita, mi nombre es Horie, soy la sacerdotisa del templo de la señorita Artemisa en Efesó-

-¿A que has venido?- pregunto sin rodeos

-La señorita Artemisa me mando aquí para solicitar su ayuda-

-¿Mi ayuda? ¡¿Artemisa quiere mi ayuda?!- exclamo mas que sorprendida

-Si, la señora Leto, madre de la señorita y del señor Apolo fue secuestrada por Hera-

-¿Hera?-

-Si, Hera siempre ha sido muy celosa y como el señor Zeus tuvo a los gemelos con la señora Leto, la odia-

-Si lo se, es muy rencorosa- Saori recordaba perfectamente los modos que la diosa le ponía

-¿Nos ayudara?- pregunto esperanzada

-Si, pero dime ¿Por qué me pide ayuda a mi? ¿Y donde esta ella ahora?-

-Pues me dijo que viniera con usted porque sus santos son los que han vencido antes a los dioses y pues ella y el señor Apolo están buscando a la señora Leto junto con los ángeles-

-Ya veo… ah una cosa más-

-¿Si?- pregunto con curiosidad

-No me hables de usted me hace sentir vieja, solo llámame Saori- dijo sonriendo

-Esta bien… Saori-

-Bien- tomo aire -¡Shion!-

-Me llamo princesa- pregunto Shion apareciendo

-Si, llama a los santos-

-Enseguida-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Momentos después todos los dorados y los 5 de bronce estaban reunidos

-Saori ¿para que nos llamaste?- pregunto Seiya -¿Y quien es ella?- señalando a la pelinegra

-Ella se llama Horie, es la sacerdotisa de Artemisa-

-¡¿Artemisa?!- exclamaron los de bronce

-Si, pero esténse tranquilos viene en paz-

-Entonces para que nos hablaste- dijo impaciente Ikki

-Bueno… no se como se lo vayan a tomar-

-No se preocupe princesa- la tranquilizo Shion

-Esta bien…- tomo aire –Tendremos que pelear con Hera- soltó de golpe. Todos se paralizaron

-¿QUE?- exclamo la mayoría

-¿Por qué? Creí que había un acuerdo de paz- decía Shun

-Oye acabamos de revivir y ya nos quieres matar- se quejo M.M

-¡Estas loca si crees que vamos a pelear!- grito Ikki. Y asi varios protestaron

-¡CALLENSE!- grito Saori

-¿Y porque demonios tenemos que pelear?- pregunto Ikki

-Bueno, Hera secuestro a Leto la madre de Apolo y Artemisa- respondió la diosa

-¿Y que? ¿Acaso no pueden ellos solos?-

-Vamos es para fomentar la paz entre nosotros mismos- la diosa trataba de convencerlos

-Aja- respondieron sarcásticamente

_-"Parece que no tienen buena __relación_"- pensó la pelinegra

-Bueno entonces lo haremos de otra forma- todos miraron a Saori –Soy su diosa y les ordeno pelear con Hera- sonrió triunfante

-Si princesa- aceptaron de mala gana

-Muy bien- miro a Horie –Habrá que avisarle a Artemisa ¿Dónde esta?-

-Si recuerdo bien debe estar en la isla Ortigia-

-Bien- miro al santo de Aries –Mu, pueden ir tú y Kiki a avisarle-

-Como ordene-

-Los demás retírense, los llamare cuando Apolo y Artemisa lleguen-

Los santos y la sacerdotisa salieron del templo

-Asi que a eso viniste- dijo Milo a la morena

-Si- volteo para ver al escorpión acompañado de Camus

-Ah te lo presento el es mi amigo Camus- dijo sonriente el bicho

-Mucho gusto- dijo cortésmente la chica. Camus asintió en forma de saludo

-Perdónalo es algo frió-

-No hay problema, estoy acostumbrada-

-Bueno ¿quieres venir con nosotros?- pregunto el bicho

-¿Nosotros?- repitió Camus

-Si, nosotros, vamos a ir a tu templo-

-¿Mi templo?-

-Si, es el más cercano- respondió Milo. Camus solo suspiro

-¿Vienes?- se dirigió a la chica

-Si, seria molesto esperar sola-

Una vez llegaron al templo de Acuario…

-Oye Camus saca una de tus botellas de vino- decía Milo

-No te daré nada-

-No seas malo-

-Dije que no-

-Malo- Milo se fue a una esquina murmurando lo malo y cruel que era Camus

-Me sorprende que un santo sea asi- dijo la pelinegra

-Si conocieras a los demás- respondió Camus

-¿Los demás? ¿Cómo son?-

-Eso es fácil- Milo se había recuperado rápidamente para describir a los demás –Empecemos en orden… bueno solo los mas raros- se corrigió –Mascara de Muerte es sádico y muy raro, Shaka siempre se la pasa meditando y hablando con Buda, Afrodita… bueno el es casi una niña y Saga y Kanon, pues como son gemelos se la pasan peleando, pero todos sabemos que son bipolares- susurro -Los demás somos normales- finalizo muy feliz

-Empezando por ti- susurro Camus. En ese momento los otros santos entraron en el templo

-Otra vez a escuchar a la odiosa y a los locos de sus hermanos- menciono M.M

-Es cierto- apoyo Kanon

-¿Otra vez tenemos que ir?- pregunto Milo

-Si, el aprendiz de Mu fue a avisarnos- contesto Aioria

-No hay opción, tenemos que ir- Camus se levanto de donde estaba sentado

-Ya que-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**ya estuvo, ahora solo espero comentarios...**

**¡ah una cosa! aunque intentara con todas mis fuerzas que este sea un fic "serio"**

**no iba a poder, por que se me iba a salir "mi pobre humor barato"**

**pero igual yo estoy feliz publicandolo**

**ahora si... ¡¡Dejen Reviews!!**


	2. ¡Comienza el entrenamiento!

**¡hola! ****bueno pues aqui esta el segundo cap,**

**si ya se que esta algo lenta y no tiene el tipico humor**

**pero pues que esperaban es mi primera historia**

**pero de igual agradezco a angel de acuario pues por haberla agregado a favoritos**

**me puse feliz cuando vi el mensaje en mi badeja de entrada ¡yeah!**

**bueno en el primer cap se me olvido dejar la ficha de los personajes que cree pero bueno aqui se las dejo**

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

**Nombre: Horie (?) (jaja no les dire el apellido todavia)**

**Edad: 19 años**

**Ocupación: Sacerdotisa de Artemisa**

**Nacionalidad: Inglesa**

**Arma: Arco y Flechas**

**Apariencia: Cabello lacio negro azulado a la cintura, ojos azul zafiro y tez blanca**

**Caracter: Callada, Seria, Alegre, Burlona (un poco de ambas)**

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

**Nombre: Admeto**

**Edad: 20 años**

**Ocupación: Ángel Profetico**

**Nacionalidad: Griego**

**Familia: Orestes (hermano menor)**

**Arma: Ninguna**

**Apariencia: Cabello rebelde azul oscuro a media espalda, ojos verde oscuro y tez bronceada**

**Caracter: Serio, frio, calculador, un poco arrogante**

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

**Nombre: Orestes**

**Edad: 19 años**

**Ocupación: Ángel Profetico**

**Nacionalidad: Griego**

**Familia: Admeto (hermano mayor)**

**Arma: Ninguna**

**Apariencia: Cabello rebelde verde oscuro a media espalda, ojos azul marino y tez bronceada**

**Caracter: Serio (cuando debe), alegre, piensa las cosas**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

~Batalla contra Hera~

Chapter 2

Una vez que los santos cruzaron el templo de Piscis y llegaron al de Athena pudieron ver a los dioses gemelos junto con los 3 ángeles de Artemisa y un guerrero no identificado

-Nos hemos reunido de nuevo para tratar el asunto de la nueva batalla- comenzó a decir el patriarca

-Yo digo que vallamos de una vez y recuperemos a la señora Leto- propuso el guerrero que iba con los dioses

-No es tan sencillo Orestes- dijo Apolo. Orestes era uno de los llamados ángeles proféticos al servicio del dios pelirrojo

-Pero tampoco podemos dejar a nuestra madre mucho tiempo- menciono Artemisa

-Señorita nosotros no sabemos que tan fuertes sean los guerreros de Hera- comento Horie

-Eso es cierto- apoyo Apolo –Propongo que antes de eso hagamos un entrenamiento-

-¿Un entrenamiento?- pregunto Saori confundida

-Si-

-Disculpe mi interrupción, pero tampoco podemos dejar el Santuario desprotegido- menciono Shion

-Eso es cierto- dijo Saori –Veamos… ustedes 5 irán- los Santos de bronce sintieron unas tremendas ganas de protestar es especial Ikki pero a fin de cuentas se aguantaron –Y de los dorados… ¿Shion quien crees que debería ir?-

El patriarca miro a los trece santos de los cuales solo escogió siete –Mu, Saga, Kanon, Aioria, Dohko, Milo y Camus-

-Pero patriarca nosotros también queremos ir- replico Aldebarán

_-"Eso dices tu"-_pensaron M.M y Afrodita

-Lo siento Alde, ustedes tienen que proteger el Santuario-

-Bueno de igual forma tomaran el entrenamiento- sentencio Apolo

_-"¡Maldito Dios!"-_ pensaron los santos

-Es cierto eso les hará bien- Saori estuvo de acuerdo

-Señorita- llamo Horie -¿Y ya saben donde se encuentra la señora Leto?-

-No, Hera tiene mucho territorio pero Admeto la esta buscando-

-¿Admeto?- repitió en voz baja siendo solo un santo el que la había escuchado

-Aun nos falta revisar Olimpia, Corinto, Tirinto, Peracora y la Isla Delos- dijo Orestes

-¿Y no hay forma de encontrarla mas rápido?- pregunto Shun. Los dioses negaron

-¿Y Zeus no los va a ayudar?- ahora fue Seiya el que pregunto

-No lo habíamos dicho, pero extrañamente ha quedado dormido- contesto la diosa cazadora

-¿Habrá sido Hera?- pregunto Saori

-Probablemente- respondió Apolo –Pero no es tiempo de charlar, nos quedaremos esta noche en tu templo y mañana comenzaremos con el entrenamiento-

-Si, señor- respondieron los ángeles celestiales y el ángel profético

-Bueno, nos reuniremos mañana, ahora retírense- dijo finalmente Saori. Los santos comenzaron a irse maldiciendo por lo bajo su suerte, Horie les hizo un ademán de despedida a Milo y Camus, quienes lo respondieron muy a su modo. Camus con una media sonrisa y Milo con el mismo ademán

-¿Hiciste amigos?- pregunto Orestes sonriendo

-Si… creo que si-

-Eso es bueno… considerando lo que te paso cuando eras niña- la chica frunció ligeramente el ceño

-Será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir, ya sabes como son de raros los entrenamientos-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Los calidos rayos del sol apenas salían cuando los somnolientos santos ya estaban en el coliseo para empezar su entrenamiento

-Me muro de sueño- decía el escorpión al momento que bostezaba

-Oye Shaka ¿estas despierto?- pregunto Mu. Todos voltearon a ver al rubio

-Para mi que esta muerto- dijo Mascara burlonamente

-No estoy muerto- contesto Shaka –Me preparo mentalmente para el entrenamiento de los dioses- en las cabezas de los santos aparecieron signos de interrogación

-Valla veo que se levantan temprano- la voz de Horie llamo la atención de todos los ahí reunidos

-¿Dónde están los dioses?- pregunto Camus

-En un momento vendrán- respondió sonriendo –Ah pero de una vez les aviso- los santos estaban atentos a lo que diría –Estos entrenamientos son realmente agotadores-

-¡Bah! Eso no es nada para nosotros- respondió muy confiado el Pegaso

-No importa que tan duro sea nosotros lo haremos- siguió Hyoga

-No se como entrenan usualmente, pero el señor Apolo entrena a sus ángeles en el aspecto físico-

-Podemos hacerlo- respondió Shun sonriendo

-Los entrena en el aspecto físico sin que ellos usen su cosmos-

-¿Sin… cosmos?- repitió Milo

-Asi es, el señor Apolo es… algo especial, por eso los entrena de esa manera-

-¿Y el entrenamiento de Artemisa?- pregunto Shiryu

-Ese es más fácil, nos pone a cazar, aunque igual sin cosmos y algunas veces con arcos-

-¡Ese no es problema para mi!- exclamo un alegre Aioros. Si, estaba vivo

-Para ti no, pero para nosotros- le regaño Shura

-Bueno…- el santo de Sagitario rodó los ojos y comenzó a silbar

-Bien veo que ya están todos reunidos- tras ellos estaban el patriarca Shion, los 3 dioses y 5 ángeles

-Si son todos entonces comencemos- ordeno Apolo –Comiencen dando 50 vueltas al coliseo-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Lo que oyeron-

-Sin usar nuestro cosmos… que mal- suspiro Afrodita –Mis músculos se van a cansar-

-Que raro eres- le dijo el cangrejo

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

En un lugar lejano al Santuario…

-Señora Hera nos hemos enterado que Apolo y Artemisa han pedido ayuda a Athena y sus santos- dijo Cidipe. La misma mujer que había herido a Horie con anterioridad

-Asi que no mataste a la sacerdotisa de Artemisa- dijo la diosa con tono serio. Era de largo cabello rojo y de ojos de igual color

-¡La herí!- grito tratando de defenderse –Pero no creí que llegara al Santuario-

-Pero llego y eso fue por tu error-

-Lo siento mucho señora Hera-

-No importa ya, avísale a Argus y a los demás que se preparen para cuando vengan a pelear-

-Como diga-

-Ah y también avísale a Ares que venga-

-Si- desapareció de la vista de Hera

-Parece que tus hijos están dispuestos a todo con tal de rescatarte- Tras ella, en una celda, se encontraba una mujer de cabello rojizo y ojos color miel

-Lo conseguirán- afirmo Leto

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Los santos y ángeles iban a la mitad del entrenamiento o más bien carrera cuando ya estaban a punto de caer rendidos

-Hmp que poco aguante- le dijo Ikki a uno de los ángeles

-Mira quien dice- le contesto Teseo

-Hermano, recuerda que ahora somos aliados asi que por favor no peleen- Shun los había alcanzado pero ninguno de los guerreros lo escucho si no que se lanzaban miradas de odio entre si

Esa no era la única pelea, mas atrás otra disputa se libraba, Hyoga y Odisea también se lanzaban miradas de odio

-Sabes que me ganaste por pura suerte- decía el ángel

-Si claro, gane porque soy más fuerte-

-De hecho ganaste por que me atacaste en conjunto con el ciego- señalo al chino que iba mucho mas atrás

Parecía que los ángeles celestiales no se llevaban bien con los santos, aunque Touma era la clara diferencia

-¿Cómo esta Marín?- pregunto Ikarus

-Bien- respondió el Pegaso –Seguro ahora esta entrenando con Shaina y June-

-Que bueno, espero verla pronto-

-Seguro asi será-

Más atrás de ellos Aioria escuchaba atento la conversación que mantenían los dos guerreros y era más que notable que al no saber que Touma era hermano de Marín se sentía celoso

Hasta el final estaban Mu, Aldebarán, Shaka y Afrodita, _"los más lentos"_

Mu no tenía una condición excepcional como los demás guerreros pero además de que sentía pena dejando a su mejor amigo solo, mientras que este, Aldebarán, al ser el más grande y pesado de todos era al mismo tiempo el más lento

Shaka decía: _"No es necesario que Buda corra velozmente"_, por lo que iba con mucha calma y finalmente Afrodita que solo se preocupaba por sus músculos

Muy bien de hasta atrás ahora pasamos hasta adelante, los gemelos de Géminis eran los que lideraban la carrera, no porque fueran disciplinados, no, era porque estaban en una pelea de hermanos

-¡Soy mas rápido que tu!- gritaba Kanon al momento de que dejaba a Saga atrás

-¡Eso es lo que tu crees!- Saga corrió mas rápido alcanzando a su hermano. Los dos corrieron a todo lo que daban dejando una estela de polvo a su paso

-Esos si parecen hermanos- le decía Orestes a Admeto –No que tú y yo-

-No me interesa- respondió fríamente

-Si, lo que tu digas-

Con el resto de los santos, Dohko corría con pesadez al mismo tiempo que hablaba con Aioros y Shura

-Estoy entumido- se quejo el antiguo maestro

-¿El ser joven otra vez te cansa?- pregunto burlonamente Aioros

-¿Y a ti el estar vivo otra vez no te cansa?- contraataco el santo de Libra mientras Shura reía

-Que chistoso-

Mascara iba solo, pensando en la mejor forma de desquitarse de los dioses por hacerlo correr, tal vez arruinaría el jardín de rosas de Afrodita

Y finalmente la sacerdotisa y los últimos dos santos iban detrás de Admeto y Orestes

-Estoy cansado- se quejaba Milo –Y apesto a sudor- volteo a ver a Camus -¡¿Por qué no estas sudando?!-

-No quiero que mi ropa huela mal-

-Pero Apolo dijo que no usáramos nuestro cosmos-

-No lo uso para la carrera, simplemente evito sudar-

-¿Siempre se la pasan peleando?- pregunto la sacerdotisa

-Es Milo-

-¿Yo?-

-Si, tu-

-¿No pueden hacer otra cosa?- volvió a preguntar la chica

-Esta bien, me callare- dijo Milo con fingida indignación

-Por fin- exclamo Camus

-49…50- termino de contar el dios viendo como la mayoría de guerreros caía al suelo –Supongo que fue un buen calentamiento-

-¡¿Calentamiento?!- dijeron los santos en perfecta sincronía

-Si, calentamiento-

Después de un día de puras carreras, lagartijas, sentadillas y todo ejercicio físico que se imaginen los santos regresaban a sus templo aunque lo mas lejos que llegaron fue a Aries, salvo por los guardianes de la octava y onceava casa que subían con la joven

-Estoy muerto- exclamo Milo una vez los tres hubieran llegado a Escorpio

-Ojala asi fuese- dijo Camus

-Eres muy malo Camus- lloriqueo el bicho

-Pero no van a negar que yo les dije que terminarían cansados- menciono la chica

-Oye princesa cuéntanos mas de ti- dijo Milo recostado en su cama

-¿Princesa?- se punto a si misma con el dedo

-Si, pareces una- dijo el bicho –Pero cuéntanos de ti-

-¿Cómo que quieren saber?-

-¿Dónde naciste?- pregunto el escorpión

-En Inglaterra-

-¿Y como conociste a Artemisa?- pregunto con cierta curiosidad el francés

-Ella… me recogió- contesto con nerviosismo

-¿Te recogió? ¿Qué hay con tus padres?- pregunto el griego

-Nada… no hay nada con ellos- respondió inmediatamente –Será mejor que me valla, mañana tenemos entrenamiento otra vez- comenzó a salir del templo –Buenas noches-

-Por eso siempre te dije que no preguntaras de mas- le regaño Camus

-Pero no entiendo porque se puso asi, es lo más usual que te pregunten- se defendió

-Como quieras, yo también me voy no quiero terminar igual de cansado mañana-

-Esta bien, adiós-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**bueno pues espero que lo hayan leido**

**¡ah! y si lo hicieron perdonen las faltas de ortografia**

**bueno pues espero alguien me deje review**

**aunque sea para burlarse TT-TT**

**ahora me voy.....**


	3. Cazando o haciendo el ridiculo

**-¡hola! aqui regresando con el tercer capitulo- (toma aire) -otra vez muchas gracias a angel de acuario por dejarme un review, espero esta vez tambien puedas =)**

**bueno pues creo que tengo que aclarar una cosa, este fic no es completamente humoristico, no, este fic esta inspirado en el rescate de Leto, y bueno de una forma u otra tenia que incluir al personaje de Horie que de ahora en adelante formara parte de mi propio universo de Saint Seiya junto con los otros personajes creados por mi**

**y... ¿que mas?... este, pues que este fic ya esta terminado es solo cuestion de que suba los capitulos, pero como decia, este fic no es completamente humoristico, actualmente me encuentro trabajando en una secuela la cual se llamara ~Banquete por la Paz~ y ese si sera de humor, claro si se le puede llamar humor a lo que escribo**

**bueno pues los dejo leer en paz... ¡¡dejen reviews!!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

~Batalla contra Hera~

Chapter 3

Horie estaba entrando en el templo principal en el cual solo se encontraba la diosa de la sabiduría viendo un programa en su enorme televisión con pantalla de plasma

-¿Termino el entrenamiento?-

-Ya, aunque parece que la señorita y el señor estaban hablando de algo con los ángeles-

-¿Y como te sientes con los santos?-

-Bien, son buenas personas-

-Me alegra que hables bien de ellos, si los vieras cuando tienen tiempo libre- suspiro la diosa con pesadez -¿Y como es tu relación con los ángeles?-

-Casi no los veo, ellos y la señorita siempre están en el Olimpo, aunque me hablo bien con Touma, Admeto y Orestes- contesto lo ultimo sonriendo –Tal vez porque también son humanos- agrego

-Ya veo, ¿sabes? Me gustaría tener a alguien como tu con quien hablar- menciono la pelimorada –Estar rodeada de guerreros todo el tiempo no es muy agradable que digamos-

-Gracias-

-Horie- llamo Artemisa quien entraba junto con Apolo y los 5 ángeles –Será mejor que descansen, mañana también tienen entrenamiento-

-Si, señorita-

-¿Aun no saben donde esta Leto?- pregunto Saori en cuanto se fueron los ángeles y la chica

-Tenemos el presentimiento de que esta en la isla Samos- contesto la arquera

-Isla Samos- repitió Saori –A propósito ¿Cómo fue que la secuestraron?-

-Apolo y yo vivimos en el Olimpo junto con los ángeles, mi madre no vive con nosotros por temor a Hera, asi que supongo que se valió de eso para secuestrarla-

-¿Y no tiene guerreros?-

-No, nuestra madre es muy pacifica, asi que dijo que no los necesita- contesto el dios profético

-Tenemos planeado que los guerreros entrenen en menos de una semana, después de eso iremos- dijo Artemisa

-Esta bien- acepto Saori

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Al siguiente día otra vez los 23 guerreros y la sacerdotisa estaban en el coliseo esperando a los dioses. Admeto y Orestes hablaban sobre la isla Samos cosa que no paso desapercibida por la morena

.Admeto ¿la señora Leto esta en la isla Samos?-

-No estamos seguros- contesto con su habitual frialdad –El señor Apolo hizo una predicción y piensa que esta ahí-

-Ya veo-

-Piensas tomar venganza por lo que Cidipe te hizo- le pregunto Orestes refiriéndose a la herida que tenia

-Tal vez- contesto para después irse

-Oye princesa- la hablo Milo. Horie volteo a verlo esperando a que continuara –Perdón si anoche te hice sentir mal- decía un poco apenado, cosa que era rara en el bicho

-No fue tu culpa, es solo que no me gusta hablar de mis padres-

-No te preguntare ahora el porque pero ¿lo sabré?-

-Tal vez-

-Comencemos- sonó la voz de la diosa rubia –El día de hoy probaremos sus habilidades como cazadores-

-¿Cazadores?- repitió Aioros

-Si-

-¡Genial!- festejo el guardián de Sagitario

-Si, como esa es tu especialidad- le dijo Shura al castaño

-Perdón- se disculpo con burla

-¿Señorita donde cazaremos?- pregunto Touma

-Cerca de aquí hay un bosque, ahí pueden cazar- contesto Shion

-Bien, entonces vamos-

Todos fueron guiados a un bosque cerca de donde estaban las cabañas de las amazonas

-Mira Touma, por aquí vive Marín- le indico Seiya –Tal vez después del entrenamiento podamos ir a verla-

-Si- asintió Ikarus, para después irse con los otros ángeles

-Oye Seiya- llamo Aioria con el ceño fruncido

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto inocentemente

-¿Quién es ese? ¿Y que se trae con Marín?-

-No lo sabias- dijo el Pegaso con incredulidad

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto totalmente aterrado

-El es el hermano de Marín-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Que el es el hermano de Marín-

-Ah…- fue lo único que alcanzo a emitir

¿Por qué quieres saber?-

-No, por nada- contesto el león y se fue con la cabeza gacha

-Escuchen- era la voz de Artemisa –Júntense en parejas para cazar, no quiero que le hagan daño a las presas ni que usen sus cosmos-

De esta forma fue que quedaron las parejas: 1.- Mu y Aldebarán, 2.- Saga y Kanon, 3.- M.M y Afrodita, 4.- Aioria y Shaka, 5.- Dohko y Shiryu, 6.- Aioros y Shura, 7.- Seiya y Touma, 8.-Shun e Ikki, 9.- Odisea y Teseo, 10.-Admeto y Orestes, 11.-Camus e Hyoga, 12.-Milo y Horie

-Que malo eres conmigo Camus- dijo el escorpión haciendo puchero

-No te deje solo- contesto el francés. Milo volteo a ver a la morena

-Perdón si no soy a quien esperabas-

-No, no es eso, es solo que…-

-¿Qué?-

-Nada, olvídalo-

-Como quieras- contesto de mala gana cruzándose de brazos

-Comiencen- ordeno la diosa. Todas las parejas se dispersaron por el lugar

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-¿Cómo que podemos cazar, Mu?- pregunto el gran toro

-No lo se- contesto Mu volteando a ver ambos lados -¡Que te parece ese conejo!-

-Si- contesto emocionado -¿Pero como?-

-No lo se- bajo la cabeza, la cacería no era su fuerte –Pero algo pensare-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-Saga, te apuesto a que yo atrapo ese zorrillo antes que tu- reto Kanon quien veía al oloroso animal tomando agua en un riachuelo

-Por supuesto que no, yo lo atrapare primero-

-Eso veremos- ambos corrieron hacia donde el zorrillo bebía agua

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-Muy bien ¿que cazaremos?- se preguntaba ansioso Mascara

-Algo que sea pequeño y lindo- le contesto Afrodita

-Por supuesto que no, tiene que ser grande y feroz-

-No, que sea pequeño-

-¡Grande!-

¡Pequeño!-

Creían que solo los gemelos de Géminis peleaban por cosas como esas, pues no

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Aioria y Shaka llegaron a un pequeño rió donde habitaban varios animales acuáticos

-¿Qué te parece cazar un pescado?- propuso el león

-La señorita Artemisa dijo que no les hiciéramos daño y si tú sacas un pez del agua se morirá-

-Es cierto- miro el rió –Entonces que te parece aquello- Shaka abrió los ojos para ver lo que su camarada proponía

-Me parece bien- contesto con una sonrisa

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Maestro se supone que esto era un bosque ¿no?- pregunto Shiryu mirando el lugar en el que se encontraban

-Tú lo dijiste, se supone- le contesto Dohko, y es que frente a ellos se extendía un enorme pantano

-¿Cree que podamos cazar algo?- pregunto el dragón cuando de pronto grito, algo lo había levantado del suelo con una tremenda fuerza

-Yo creo que si- respondió el maestro mientras se carcajeaba

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Milo y Horie avanzaban por el bosque en busca de una presa que cazar

¿Oye realmente puedes cazar?- le pregunto el bicho

-Crees que por ser una chica no puedo- contesto ofendida y con tono de frialdad digno del mismo Camus

-No, no es eso- se apresuro a contestar

-Como sea, hay que ver que cazar- dijo la morena –Mira que tal ese zorro-

-¿Un zorro?- el bicho volteo a ver al animal -¿Cómo lo atraparemos?- giro a ver a la chica que agarraba ramas -¿Qué haces?-

-Haremos una trampa- contesto asi de simple –Necesito que traigas algo de carne, rápido-

-Si- el bicho comenzó a caminar en dirección al rió

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-¿Qué bueno que hicimos esta trampa?- festejo Shura

-Vez te dije que funcionaria- le contesto Aioros mientras inflaba el pecho y miraba al enorme venado que habían atrapado

-Si, tenías razón-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-Maestro ¿esta seguro de que funcionara?- pregunto un temeroso Hyoga

-Si, solo quédate ahí- ordeno Camus

-Esta bien- varios gruñidos de animales se acercaban a donde estaba el cisne

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-¡Eres genial Touma!- grito Seiya

-No fue nada- contesto el ángel

-Ahora solo hay que llevarlo-

-Ayúdame a cargarlo- pidió Ikarus siendo ayudado por el Pegaso

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-Oye Shun- llamo Ikki

-¿Qué pasa hermano?- contesto muy feliz

-Nada, mejor olvídalo- contesto con el ceño fruncido mirando _"lo que había cazado"_

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-Ya es hora de que lleguen- pronuncio Artemisa

-Señorita, hemos llegado- anuncio Admeto

-Bien, ¿Qué trajeron?- Admeto se hizo a un lado para que la diosa viera a Orestes siendo mordido y arañado por un enorme armadillo

-Señorita, nosotros también llegamos- dijo Odisea

-Cazamos esto- Teseo le mostró a una cría de lince que cargaba en los brazos

Poco a poco fueron llegando los santos con sus presas: Aldebarán y Mu traían consigo al conejo que habían visto, al principio habían intentado llamarlo con el leguaje animal imitando a otro conejo, pero el real solo los miraba con confusión y se alejaba, al final lo capturaron solo ofreciéndole unas cuantas plantas

Saga y Kanon habían llevado al zorrillo ambos lo habían agarrado al mismo tiempo por lo que de igual manera fueron "_bañados_" por asi decirlo

Los santos no pudieron evitar reírse de las presas que habían capturado Mascara e Ikki, y es que el cangrejo paso la mayor parte del tiempo peleando con la "_florecita_" como el lo llamaba, acerca del tamaño de la presa que al final y por pura desesperación atrapo a una ardilla y la llevo como su presa.

Mientras que Ikki por su parte había capturado a un pájaro carpintero, solo porque a Shun le había gustado por sus vivos colores y el como buen hermano mayor le cumplió el atraparlo, cuando muriese definitivamente debía ir al cielo, el era "_una buena persona_"

Aioria y Shaka habían acordado atrapar a un enorme castor que se encontraba entre un montón de ramas, ambos santos llegaron por diferentes ángulos y habían atrapado al animal aunque este también les dio batalla, a Shaka le había dado de cachetadas con la cola y a Aioria le había dejado una marca perdurable al morderlo con sus enormes dientes, pobres de esos dos

Lo que era el guardián de Libra y el Dragón habían pasado una Odisea y es que después de que Shiryu se hubiera librado del animal que lo había capturado un enorme y feroz cocodrilo había intentado devorarlo, mientras que su maestro estaba de lo mas feliz viendo como su aprendiz intentaba safarse del agarre del cocodrilo

Y finalmente Hyoga, pobre, una enorme jauría de lobos se había aproximado hacia el, ya que de su cuello colgaba un jugoso trozo de carne, y mientras el aclamaba por ayuda, su maestro se encontraba revisando sus cálculos, según su teoría solo debía atraer una sola presa, no varias, y mientras escogía cual lobo era el mas impresionante, Hyoga veía su vida pasar frente a sus ojos azules

-Fue una buena caza y todos los animales están bien- la diosa miraba a las presas –Esta bien, descansen-

-Oigan y a ustedes ¿que les paso?- pregunto Aioria a los gemelos

-Por culpa del idiota de Saga un zorrillo nos roció-

-¿Mía? No fuiste tu el que me reto-

-No es cierto-

-Si lo es- en un arranque Saga se lanzo contra Kanon cayendo ambos al suelo y rodando mientras se ahorcaban

-¿Y tu Shiryu porque estas tan pálido?- pregunto Shun

-Lo que pasa es que encontramos un pantano y una boa ahorco a Shiryu- contesto Dohko riéndose al punto de tirarse al piso

-¿Y tu Hyoga?- pregunto Milo

-Unos lobos me mordieron- contesto apenado. El escorpión e Ikki comenzaron a reír

-Comienza a anochecer, será mejor que regresemos- dijo Shion que recién había aparecido

-Si patriarca- contestaron desganados y comenzaron a caminar

-Ciertamente no quisiera irme- murmuro Horie

-¿Por qué?- pregunto curioso el bicho

-Me gusta la paz que hay en la noche- contesto con una sonrisa melancólica

-Vamos princesa no te pongas asi- trato de reconfortarla –Mejor vamonos-

-Si-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¿una pregunta para ustedes? el personaje de Horie tiene un pasado tragico, adivinen cual es, jajaja no tengo ningun sentido del humor (aura de pesadez) me voy, no se cuando vuelva a subir porque para mi desgracia ya entre a clases, no esperen, mañana subo el 4to capitulo, me acabo de acordar que voy a tener tiempo =)**

**bueno ¡ahora si ya me largo!**


	4. Feria Cultural en Rodorio

**¡¡hola!! ¡¡kyaaa!! (se cae de la impresion... o de la alegria)**

**¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Agradezco de todo corazón a:** **_angel de acuario, ZAFIRO DE GEMINIS, gemini forever y serket girgam_ por haberme dejado reviews ¡¡Arigato!!**

**de verdad comenzaba a preocuparme de que mi fic fuera un asco... casi me pongo a llorar TT-TT**

**pero bueno... ya que entramos en confiaza (comienza a jugar con sus dedos) me gustaria que le dieran un vistazo a un one-shot que hice, que llama ~Recordando a Viejos Amigo~ contiene algo de este "humor barato" XD**

**bueno estaria feliz de que lo hicieran jajaja**

**bueno retomando el camino les dejo el capitulo 4, pensaba dividir este cap a la mitad pero entonces les cortaria la parte buena, y como soy lenta para escribir... (enserio llevo desde la 1:30 p.m escribiendo y apenas lo voy a publicar 10:30 p.m)... me perdi... bueno como sea no los entretengo mas y los dejo leer**

**¡¡Dejen Reviews!! XD**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

~Batalla contra Hera~

Chapter 4

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Esa misma noche en alguna parte…

-Estoy cansada de esperar- decía Cidipe

-Quieres matar a la tal Horie ¿verdad?- pregunto un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules

-Cállate Euristeo- dijo la rubia con fastidio

-Solo porque llego con Athena- menciono el chico antes de irse. La verdad era que no se soportaban

-Cidipe- llamo Hera quien pasaba por ahí –Asegúrate de no fallar la próxima vez-

-Si, señora-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Después de una noche tranquila venia el entrenamiento. Los guerreros se encontraban esperando las órdenes de los dioses, o más bien del dios pelirrojo

-Comencemos- se oyó la voz de Apolo –Hoy probaremos su agilidad- alrededor del coliseo había lo que parecía ser una pista de obstáculos

-Horie- llamo Artemisa quien iba con Athena y las amazonas

-¿Qué sucede señorita?-

-Tu entrenaras con ellas- dijo señalando a las 3 amazonas, Shaina, Marín y June

-Si- contesto y enseguida las diosas se fueron

-Ven con nosotras- ordeno Shaina con su típico tono rudo

-Me llamo June ¿y tu?- pregunto la rubia en cuanto empezaron a caminar

-Horie-

-Que bonito nombre- emitió la amazona –Ella es Marín y la gruñona de adelante es Shaina- la peliverde solo volteo a verlas, ya estaba acostumbrada al carácter alegre de June. El cual aumento más cuando la mismísima Athena ordeno que ya no llevaran mascaras

-Llegamos- anuncio Shaina. Fueron al lugar donde entrenan las amazonas

-¿Cómo entrenaremos?- pregunto Marín

-Quiero ver que tan fuerte eres- le dijo Shaina a Horie

-¿Quieres pelear?- le cuestiono

-En un combate limpio, sin usar nuestro cosmos-

-¡Shaina!- le regaño June

-Esta bien- acepto la inglesa

-June, Marín solo observen-

Ambas se colocaron en posición de pelea, con June, Marín y algunas amazonas curiosas como publico

-Empezare yo- Shaina comenzó a atacar. La morena solo esquivaba y bloqueaba –Que pasa porque no atacas-

-Si eso quieres- Horie comenzó a golpearla, Shaina esquivaba los golpes pero mas de uno acertaron es su cuerpo. Las otras amazonas veían sorprendidas la pelea a la vez que murmuraban cosas como _"Shaina es mas fuerte" "La chica no es mala" "Están igual"_

-No eres mala- dijo la peliverde

-Tu tampoco- contesto la pelinegra

Las amazonas solo veían como las dos se pateaban y golpeaban, pero ninguna se rendía, estaban impresionadas, contra Shaina nadie duraba mas de 5 minutos y la chica ya llevaba mas de 15, al final las dos cayeron rendidas por el cansancio

-Parece que tus amazonas no necesitan entrenamiento- comento Artemisa, ella y Saori veían el entrenamiento desde lejos

-No pensé que Horie peleara tan bien-

-Ella es especial, su cosmos le ayuda a sanar rápido sus heridas y las de los demás- contesto con orgullo –También por eso no tiene cicatrices- susurro al final

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Terminamos- anuncio Apolo después de 15 vueltas. Pocas a comparación del primer día

-Descansen mientras puedan-

-Valla fuiste blando, solo 15 vueltas- le dijo su gemela que llegaba con las demás

-Tengo pensado ir con Admeto y Orestes a la isla Samos-

-¿Iras a ver si Leto esta en la isla?- pregunto Athena. Apolo asintió

Mientras tanto las amazonas y la sacerdotisa sintieron que era una falta escuchar la conversación de los dioses por lo que decidieron irse con los santos

-¡Shun!- June fue corriendo a ver al santo

-Parece que le gusta- quiso decir la morena a la pelirroja pero cuando volteo ella estaba auxiliando a Aioria

-Esas dos no cambian- suspiro Shaina

-¿Tu porque no vas con ninguno de ellos?-

-Porque el idiota al que yo quería esta enamorado de nuestra diosa-

_-"¡Un santo enamorado de una diosa!"-_ pensó alarmada para después imaginarse a Artemisa y Touma _–"¡No pienses eso!"-_ se golpeo mentalmente –¿Y no hay nadie mas que te interese?-

-Yo digo que no- respondió tajante y se fue

-Princesa… ¿no vas a auxiliarme?- pregunto Milo que se arrastraba en el piso

-¿Qué le paso a tu pierna?- pregunto la chica al ver sangre

-Me lastime con una lanza- contesto el bicho con lágrimas en los ojos, de la forma más cómica

-No preguntare para que eran las lanzas- y digo para que pregunta si ya sabe que a Apolo le gusta jugar con objetos punzo-cortantes. Se arrodillo frente al chico, coloco sus manos en la herida y con su cosmos la fue cerrando lentamente

-Genial- musito sorprendido

-Listo-

-Eres sorprendente princesa- dijo el escorpión justo en el momento en que el aguador dorado llegaba

-Hola Camus- saludo la chica

-Hola- le respondió

-Valla nunca pensé que la saludarías- dijo Milo sentado aun en el suelo

-Es de las pocas personas con las que se puede hablar aquí-

-Lo que pasa es que eres muy frió-

-Yo prefiero mil veces a las personas de carácter frió a las que son falsas y mentirosas- dijo de repente la chica

-Eso sonó como si te gustara Camus- le dijo el bicho con un extraño tono de voz

-No, simplemente digo lo que pienso-

-¿Yo te gusto?- pregunto de nuevo, emanando felicidad por todas partes

-Tal vez- contesto riendo

-Horie ven- llamo seriamente la diosa rubia que por coincidencia pasaba junto con Saori

_-"¡Fuck!"_- pensó en su idioma natal –Si, señorita- amabas mujeres se alejaron de ahí.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Apolo junto con los ángeles proféticos llegó a la isla buscando indicio de Hera y Leto

-¿Admeto lo sientes?- pregunto su hermano

-Desde que llegamos- respondió el peliazul –Señor Apolo ¿Qué hacemos?-

-Hagan un análisis de la zona geográfica para saber donde se encuentra mi madre-

-Si señor- ambos ángeles se fueron en distintas direcciones

-¿Dónde la tienes?- pregunto el dios a la recién aparecida Hera

-Eso no importa, finalmente ella, tú y tus hermanas morirán- Apolo volteo pero ella ya no estaba

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-¿Qué crees que hacías?- cuestiono un tanto molesta la rubia

-Perdón señorita-

-Sabes lo que implica ser una de mis subordinadas-

-Lo se-

-¿Entonces?-

-Es solo que… no creo querer ser virgen toda la vida- la morena algo apenada creyó que su diosa la golpearía

_-"Es igual a ella"-_ pensó Artemisa –Entiendo- suspiro la cazadora al mismo tiempo que sorprendía a la sacerdotisa

-¿Señorita?- llamo la morena confundida

-No suelo hacer esto, pero tu eres especial… te lo permitiré-

-¿Eh?- se sorprendió y confundió más

-Podrás hacer tu vida al lado de un hombre, pero- la ojiazul presto mas atención –Tienes que escoger bien porque solo tendrás una oportunidad-

-Aah… ¡gracias!- exclamo emocionada haciendo una reverencia

_-"No cabe duda que es igual a su madre"-_ la diosa recordó cuando una mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules le decía lo mismo "_No creo querer ser virgen toda mi vida_"

La pelinegra camino hacia el templo de Aries donde pensó estarían los demás, pensamiento que no fue errado del todo. La mayoría de santos estaban sentados en el suelo del templo hablando de temas variados

-Ven princesa, siéntate con nosotros- llamo Milo invitándola a sentarse en medio de el y Camus

-Si-

-Hey Milo ¿es tu novia?- pregunto con burla Kanon, provocando el sonrojo de ambos

-No, solo es mi amiga- se apresuro a decir

-Si, amiga- dijo igual de divertido M.M –Es lo mismo que Aioria dice de Marín-

-Mi hermanito ya es todo un hombre- dijo Aioros con aire soñador. Los presentes solo lo miraron como si fuera un animal en exhibición

-Creo que incomodan a la chica- comento Aldebarán

-Oh, lo sentimos princesa- se disculpo Kanon. Horie solo suspiro

-Y a todo esto ¿ya te sientes mejor?- pregunto Mu

-¿Mejor? ¿De que?-

-Cuando llegaste al Santuario estabas herida-

-¡Ah de eso! Si, gracias- contesto sonriendo

-¿Estabas herida?- pregunto Shun

-Si, cuando venia para aca una idiota me hirió con una lanza-

-¡¿Una lanza?!- repitieron Seiya y Shun. La morena asintió

-Bueno, bueno mejor cambiemos de tema- sentencio Milo

-Aja y solo es su amiga- susurro Ikki al Géminis menor y Cáncer

-Tenemos el resto del día libre ¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Saga

-Una fiesta- propuso rápidamente Milo

-Con los dioses aquí, no creo- le corto Camus

-Un día de campo- opino el toro

-¿Solo piensas en comida?-

-No, también en diversión-

-Yo digo que meditemos- dijo Shaka quien rápido recibió un gran "NO" por respuesta

-¿Por qué no van a Rodorio? No creo que les digan nada- propuso la inglesa. Todos se miraron entre si

-La chica es inteligente- dijo el Fénix

-¿Y que podemos hacer en Rodorio?- pregunto despistadamente el Pegaso

-¡Comprar!- contesto emocionado el Santo de Piscis

-O podemos ir a la feria- dijo rápidamente Shun al ver la cara de sus compañeros

-Si, porque no- respondieron

-Entonces vallamos- Seiya ya se había levantado y la mayoría lo imitaba

-¿No vienes?- pregunto Milo al ver que Horie se quedaba en el suelo

-¿Esta bien que valla?- pregunto con algo de timidez

_-"E-Es tan linda"_- pensó el santo al ver la expresión de la chica –Por supuesto- exclamo feliz tendiéndole la mano, ella acepto

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

No hubo problema en salir, se habían encontrado con Saori y acepto la salida, dijo que seria bueno que sus santos tuvieran un día de diversión pues no sabia que iba a pasar en la pelea

Llegaron al pueblo, claro sin sus armaduras, y admiraron la feria, ese lugar alegre y muy grande por cierto, lleno de luces y un agradable olor

-Hay que dividirnos- dijo Shion, el también había ido junto con Dohko –Si es posible en grupos-

-Muy bueno, yo iré a comer ¿vienes Seiya?- pregunto Alde

-Claro, vamos Shiryu- Seiya se fue jalando con el al Dragón

-Nosotros vamos allá- rápidamente Aioros imito a Seiya y jalo a Shura hacia un juego de tiro al blanco

-Nosotros pasearemos- dijo Aioria que había invitado a Marín

-¡Nosotros también!- June había ido con Shun asi que lo jalo, pareciese que ya era una tendencia el jalar

-¿Y ustedes?- pregunto el patriarca –Esperes, ¿Dónde están Ikki y Shaina?-

-Se fueron hace un momento- contesto Horie

-Aja, con que Ikki ya tiene novia- dijo con burla Hyoga

-Mejor no hables que bien sabemos que te gusta una muchacha de Asgard- lo callo Milo

-No es cierto- contesto sumamente sonrojado. Agradecía que Camus hubiera cambiado con respecto a lo de los sentimientos, porque sino estaría dentro de un ataúd de hielo en esos momentos

-Bueno pues no se ustedes pero yo me voy a comprar-

-Lo siento florecita pero tu iras conmigo a la casa del terror- Mascara seguía el ejemplo de los otros y jalaba al santo de los peces mientras este protestaba

-Mu te apetecería ir a los puestos de adivinación- pregunto el Santo de la Virgen

-Por supuesto-

-Si, ya se van a burlar de los adivinos- dijo Saga viendo como los dos se iban

-Si y dicen ser los mas serios del Santuario- le apoyo Kanon, la primera vez que esos dos se ponían de acuerdo en algo

-¿Y ustedes a donde van a ir?- pregunto Hyoga

-¡A la montaña rusa/ tasas giratorias!- ambos se miraron asesinamente para después empezar a pelear, los demás suspiraron. Era obvio que los gemelos jamás podrían estar de acuerdo…

-¿Y ustedes?- pregunto Camus dirigiéndose al patriarca

-Ah mi querido muchacho- Dohko paso su brazo alrededor del cuello del francés –Experimentaremos los placeres de la vida junto con una chicas-

-¡Asi se habla gran maestro!- exclamo Milo

-¿Ustedes que harán?- pregunto Shion

-No lo sabemos aun- contesto el ruso

-Tal vez… ¡Auch!- Camus previo lo que Milo iba a decir y lo piso

-Caminaremos hasta encontrar algo- fue lo ultimo que dijo el francés antes de irse con los demás

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-¿Por qué todos me miran?- pregunto Horie

-Pues porque será –dijo Milo –Pareces una princesa-

-¿Parezco una princesa?- pregunto a los santos de hielo. Camus simplemente se encogió de hombros

-Pues como decirlo- Hyoga se rascaba la cabeza –Pareces una princesa en el sentido de que luces muy fina-

-¿Muy fina?- repitió sonriendo

-Si- contesto el bicho –Muy bonita-

-Ah, gracias-

-¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Hyoga

-Algo que no sea vergonzoso- contesto Camus viendo a su amigo

-¿Por qué me miras asi?-

-Tu porque crees- respondió el santo. Milo solo se hizo el ofendido

-Aja entonces… ¿Qué íbamos a hacer?-

-¡Vamos a ese karaoke!- el escorpión señalaba emocionado un mini-auditorio

-Si- apoyo la inglesa sorprendiendo a los demás

-¿Tu cantas?-

-¿Tu no?-

Entonces vamos-

Entraron al mini-auditorio donde comúnmente se hacían conciertos y que esa vez había sido prestado para la feria cultural. El escenario, una estructura bien hecha, con 4 pilares como sustento donde hasta arriba se encontraban reflectores. Y alrededor las gradas, con asientos suaves y de piel

En pocas palabras un lugar que Camus podría calificar de pasable

-¿Quién primero?-

-Pues claro que yo- contesto Milo

-Entonces yo iré después de ti- se apunto la morena

-¿Y yo al final?- se pregunto Hyoga. Los tres miraron a Camus

-Conmigo no cuenten-

-Como quieras- respondió Milo –Al cabo tú te lo pierdes-

-Oigan- Horie miraba a toda la gente que se encontraba ahí –Todos son japoneses ¿no?-

-Ahora que lo veo es cierto- respondió Hyoga

-¿Te dio miedo cantar?- pregunto el bicho con burla

-Por supuesto que no- le respondió -¿Por qué? ¿A ti si?-

-Claro que no-

Las personas iban pasando conforme les tocaba, todos cantando obviamente en japonés. Aunque lo más impresionante era que las canciones no estaban en pista, ¡había músicos que la interpretaban en vivo! Nada mas era cuestión de que los participantes hicieran el rol del cantante. Y pues claro, era notable que de los tres, Hyoga fuera el que tenía más ventaja

-Mi turno- exclamo feliz el bicho

-Falla las notas- dijeron el rubio y la morena al unísono

Los músicos comenzaron a tocar, era la de Monochrome no Kiss del grupo SID

_Deai ni iro wa nakute monokuro fukinukeru  
Itami goto kimi yudanemashou  
Kizuato tsuyoku nazoru youshanai aki ga kitte  
Suzushii yubi temaneku mama ni_

Toketa to no yakkai na koori mitai na watashi wo  
Yasashiku sukutte uwakuchibiru de asobu

-Pues no canta mal- menciono la inglesa

-Además de que es muy popular con las chicas- el pato veía al enérgico grupo de féminas que gritaban emocionadas con los ademanes y gestos del griego

-Hn, pathetics- dijo Horie siendo apoyada por Camus _  
_

_  
Soredemo hitotsu no ai no katachi wo sagasu  
Tooku yori mo ima wo musunda kareta hitomi wa  
Dekireba kono mama tsutsumarete owaritai  
Futari de himeta awai hada tsuki mo kakureteru_

Are kara ikuraka yoru suki ni mo narimashita  
Izon no umi iki mo wasurete

Muchuu no sono temae de namanuru sa dake nokoshite  
Hikigiwa no bigaku tokuige na KISSU kirau

-Pareciera que estas celosa- menciono el ruso

-Si claro- contesto con algo de sarcasmo_  
_

_  
Hitori ni shinai de mou sasshite ayamete  
Dono kotoba mo kimi no heya de wa surinukete yuku no  
Midarete nemutte sore ijou wo oshiete?  
Egao no toi ni mayou toiki tsuki dake ga miteru_

Tsugi no nagai hairi ga tenjou ni todoku hyoro ni wa  
Kimi wa mou inai watashi wa mou iranai

-Ya va a ser tu turno- dijo el francés_  
_

_  
Soredemo tashika ni ai no katachi wo sagashita  
Tooku yori mo ima wo musunda nureta hitomi wa  
Dekireba kono mama tsutsumarete owaritai  
Sono negai wa yoru wa munashiku asa wo tsuretekuru_

Yasashikute atsukute hikyou na KISSU de  
Irodotte yo saigo no yoru tsuki ga terashiteru

-¡Ah si!- cuando la canción termino la inglesa fue en dirección al escenario. Una vez mas los músicos tocaron, pero esta ver era la de God Knows… de Aya Hirano, y lo más sorprendente fue ver a la inglesa con una guitarra eléctrica

_Kawaita kokoro de kakenukeru  
gomen ne nanimo dekinakute  
itami wo wakachiau koto sae  
anata wa yurushite kurenai  
_

-¡¿Ella toca?!- exclamo sorprendido el bicho

-Que no la estas viendo- le contesto su amigo

_  
Mukuni ikiru tame furimukazu  
senaka mukete satte shimau  
on the lonely rail_

Watashi tsuite iku yo  
donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae  
kitto anata wa kagayaite  
koeru mirai no hate  
yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni  
my way kasanaru yo ima  
futari ni God bless...

-Tiene buena voz- el oído musical del francés hacia acto de aparición

-Y mira que atrae la atención de los hombres- esta vez veían a los tipos que babeaban con cada movimiento de la chica. A lo que Milo solo soltó un gruñido_  
_

_  
Todokete atsuku naru omoi wa  
genjitsu tokashite samayou  
aitai kimochi ni riyuu wa nai  
anata e afuredasu Lovin' you_

Semete utsukushii yume dake wo  
egaki nagara oikakeyou  
for your lonely Hearth

-¡Bien Horie!- se escucho desde más arriba. Los tres santos voltearon

-June no deberías de gritar-

-Solo la apoyo Shun-

-Pero de forma muy enérgica-

-Esta bien, bajare la voz-_  
_

_  
Yamete uso wa anata rashiku nai yo  
me wo mite korekara no koto wo hanasou  
watashi kakugo shiteru  
kurai mirai datte  
tsuyoku natte unmei kaerareru kamo ne  
my wish kanaetai no ni  
subete wa God knows..._

-¡Asi se hace Ángel!- otro grito se hizo presente del lado opuesto al de de los tortolos. Los de la Orden de Athena se preguntaron _"¿Y esos que hacen aquí?"_

-Orestes no grites-

-Vamos Admeto, no siempre decías que te gustaba su voz-

-Y me gusta, pero no es necesario que grites-

-Amargado- el ángel se cruzo de brazos tal cual niño enojado

-Parece ser que Horie tiene su club de fans-

-Payasos- murmuro Milo_  
_

_  
Anata ga ite watashi ga ite  
hoka no hito wa kieta shimatta  
awai yume no utsukushisa wo egaki nagara  
kizuato nazoru_

Dakara watashi tsuite iku yo  
donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae  
kitto anata wa kagayaite  
koeru mirai no hate  
yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasareru you ni  
my way kasanaru yo  
ima futari ni God bless...

Varios aplausos y chiflidos se escucharon en el auditorio cuando la sacerdotisa término, poco después subió Hyoga quien con la canción _Nobody Knows_ de Suga Shikao arranco más de un suspiro a pesar de ser una tonada tranquila.

Habían llegado a Rodorio en la tarde y para cuando salieron del karaoke el sol ya se había ocultado y la luna hacia su aparición

-¿Ahora a donde?- pregunto la joven

-No lo se- contesto el rubio

-Hay que ir a ver a los demás- opino Camus

-¿Para que?-

-Para que no se metan en problemas ¿recuerdas la última vez que todos fueron a parar a la jefatura de policía?-

-Como olvidarlo, una de las policías era una sexy pelirroja- el bicho ni en cuenta del violento cosmos de la inglesa

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Nada- contestaron los santos de hielo

Caminaron hacia un enorme restaurante donde se servia comida de todo el mundo, y en el cual varias personas estaban reunidas

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunto Hyoga a una de las personas

-Adentro hay dos personas que están comiendo sin parar y el chef ya no tiene más ingredientes- contesto con fascinación

-¿Dos personas? ¿¿Chef sin ingredientes?- repitió la morena

-Aldebarán y Seiya- dijeron a coro los otros tres. Efectivamente, los dos tenían varios platillos cerca de ellos mientras que un poco apartado Shiryu disfrutaba de un plato con fideos

-Oye tu, burro alado eso es mió- Aldebarán trataba de quitarle una pasta italiana al Pegaso

-No es cierto yo la vi primero- Seiya puso su pie en la cara del toro

-Seiya… me estas haciendo enojar- el cosmos de Aldebarán se empezaba a elevar

-¿Y que con eso?- respondió desafiante

-¡_Great Horn_!- una explosión hizo volar el techo del restaurante

-Vamonos de aquí, antes de que se metan en más problemas- exclamo Camus comenzando a caminar apresuradamente

-¿Estuvo bien dejarlos maestro?-

-Si, no creo que quieras ir a una correccional para menores-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-Mi bola de cristal me dice que ustedes dos se meterán en grandes problemas- decía una adivina tal cual Madam Sasu. Los santos de Aries y Virgo, reprimían las carcajadas que querían salir. Si como no, era imposible ver el futuro en una bola de cristal, que mas bien parecía plástico ¡Patrañas!

-¿Y que mas ve?- articulo con dificultad Mu

-Veo… veo… veo que serán castigados-

-Entendemos, muchas gracias- Mu y Shaka salieron de la pequeña carpa. Ya habían visitado a más adivinos y todos decían lo mismo "problemas", "castigo"

-¿…Y mi dinero?- se pregunto la adivina shockeada

-Pues parece que Mu y Shaka están bien- menciono Milo mientras comía algodón de azúcar

-Entonces vamos con Mascara y Afrodita- el francés se dirigió a la casa del terror

Ni bien habían entrado cuando se escucho un grito agudo

-Tranquila princesa no tienes porque gritar-

-Yo no he gritado-

-¿Ah no?- miraron al frente. Afrodita corría hacia ellos gritando como toda una damisela en apuros

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas?- pregunto Hyoga

-¡Mi cabello! ¡Mi cabello!-

¿Qué tiene?- pregunto Camus con algo de fastidio pero el santo solo volvió a gritar

-¿Esto?- la inglesa había quitado una araña de la cabellera celeste

-¡Ah muchísimas gracias!- se abrazo a la cadera de la chica y por poco besaba sus pies -¡Esta decidido!- se paro de golpe -¡Serás mi mejor amiga de ahora en adelante!-

-Ah… ¿si?- articulo la chica toda confundida y con una gotita cayendo por su sien

-Ah- suspiro el escorpión –Ya quisiera haber estado asi de cerca- susurro

Más gritos se oyeron dentro de la casa y a los pocos segundos una pareja salio despavorida

-Que tontos son- Mascara salio de una habitación riéndose a mas no poder y con pequeñas lagrimas

-¿Qué has hecho?- pregunto Camus

-Nada que sea malo- abrió una puerta –Solo conecte el Yomotsu con esta casa-

_-"Mas problemas_"- pensó con fastidio –Si es asi entonces nos vamos-

-¡Chao Horie! ¡Nos vemos después!- despidió efusivamente

-Ahora se te va a pegar como chicle- murmuro Milo –¿Hm?- miro una gran construcción -¡Vamos a la montaña rusa!- exclamo. Camus lo miro fríamente

-Ándale di que si, si, si, si- alargo el ultimo si

-Esta bien pero deja de molestar- accedió al fin

-Tenemos que esperar a que esas personas bajen- dijo Hyoga

-Oigan, que no ese que grita es su amigo Saga- menciono la chica

-¿Cómo sabes que es Saga?- preguntaron a coro Milo e Hyoga

-Por el timbre de voz- contesto –Es muy diferente al de su hermano Kanon-

-Ah- fue todo lo que soltaron. La vuelta de los gemelos de Géminis había terminado

-¡Eso fue genial!- exclamo Kanon a un pálido Saga

-¡Por aca Kanon!- llamo Milo, ambos gemelos fueron

-¿Y? ¿Cómo estuvo?- pregunto ansioso

-¡Es genial! Cuando subes lento y de repente bajas a toda velocidad ¿verdad Saga?... ¿Saga?-

-Por allá- señalo Hyoga

Saga caminaba como todo un borracho en zigzag hacia un bote de basura donde… pues tiro su almuerzo

-¡Ay Saga no aguantas nada!- grito Kanon

-Maldito- murmuro el aludido

-¡Vayamos de nuevo!- Kanon jalo a Saga y lo formo en la fila para una vuelta mas… Después de todos esos giros y volteretas fue a parar de nuevo en el bote de basura

-¡Ahora vallamos a las tasas!- grito su entusiasta hermano arrastrándolo de nuevo

-¿Quién mas nos falta por ver?- pregunto Milo

-Mmm- Hyoga tomo pose pensativa –A las tres parejas de tortolos, al patriarca, al gran maestro, a Aioros y a Shura-

-Pues por allá van dos tortolos- menciono la sacerdotisa. June jalaba al peliverde hacia el afamado "Túnel del Amor"

-Pobre Shun- dijo Hyoga

-Asi vas a estar con tu novia de Asgard- murmuro Milo

-No molestes-

En cuanto Milo se disponía a abrir la boca frente a ellos pasaron Aldebarán, Seiya, Shiryu, Mu y Shaka como almas que lleva Hades

-Ya se habían tardado- suspiro Camus

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Horie a lo que Camus solo señalo a los oficiales que perseguían a los santos. De un momento a otro ya los habían capturado, ¿Por qué? Porque a los muy "inteligentes" se les había olvidado que podían usar su cosmos para huir

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-¡Sáquenme de aquí!- lloriqueaba Seiya -¡Soy inocente!-

-Seiya guarda silencio- hablo Mu. Los cinco estaban detenidos

-Shaka ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso?- el hindú tocaba una armónica como todo prisionero. En eso un guardia se acerco

-A los santos de la Orden de Athena- leyó el guardia con una gotita en su sien –Se les acusa de robo y daños a propiedad ajena-

-¡No es cierto! ¡Es una vil mentira!- se defendió el burro

-Sea verdad o sea mentira están detenidos y necesitan de una fianza para salir-

-¿Fianza?- repitió Shiryu –Tenemos derecho a una llamada ¿no?-

-Solo una- respondió el oficial. Shiryu se levanto de su lugar, en este caso el suelo, jalo a Seiya y comenzó a marcar

-¿A quien llamas?- pregunto curioso el toro

-A quien nos va a sacar- se limito a contestar, la llamada estaba entrando

**_-Hola-_** se escucho del otro lado de la línea. Shiryu rápido le dio el teléfono a Seiya

-¿Hola?-

_**-¿Seiya?-**_ pregunto la voz

-¡Saori!- grito asustado

**_-Si, soy yo ¿que pasa?-_**

-Eh… este… veras… paso algo muy gracioso- decía con dificultad

**_-Dilo de una vez-_** ordeno la diosa

-Nos tienen detenidos y nos están acusando de robo y daños a propiedad ajena-

**_-¡¿QUE?!-_** chillo la diosa lastimando el oído del santo

-Si, eso, y necesitamos de una fianza para salir-

**_-Tu y los que están involucrados me la van a pagar-_** colgó el teléfono

-¿Saori? ¿Saori?- llamaba el burro –Me colgó-

-Nos va a castigar- suspiro el hindú, mientras Aldebarán lloraba desconsolado sobre su hombro

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-Me sorprende, no fueron tantos como la última vez- menciono Camus

-Ya veo a lo que se refería Saori con eso de "tiempo libre"- comento la inglesa

-Y lo más sorprendente es que esta vez no fue culpa de Milo- dijo por ultimo. Los tres estaban fuera de la jefatura sentados en unos escalones con los codos apoyados en las rodillas mirando el horizonte

-¡Que pesimistas!- exclamo el aludido

-Oh miren- señalo Hyoga –Es Saori- la pelimorada con su rubia hermana bajaban de una limosina

-Ahora si están en problemas- rió Milo. Saori y Artemisa se acercaron

-¿Tu también estuviste involucrada?- pregunto la diosa cazadora

No- respondió la pelinegra

-Ah- suspiro Saori –Háganme el favor de reunir a los demás, nos vamos-

-Yo ayudo- menciono la chica y con el permiso de su diosa se fue con los santos

Las diosas entraron y en cuanto la vieron los santos palidecieron, incluso Shaka frunció el ceño

-¿Señorita Saori Kido?- pregunto un guardia

-Soy yo-

-Estas personas dijeron que usted pagaría la fianza-

-Si-

-Aquí esta- el hombre le entrego un papel

-¡¿Qué?!- ¡Esto no puede ser!- exclamo viendo la cantidad que tendría que pagar

-Lo siento, pero es asi- incluso Artemisa palideció cuando vio los números

-Esta bien- Saori saco su chequera –Aquí tiene-

-Pueden salir- indico el guardia a los jóvenes

-Vamonos- ordeno Athena

-Si- obedecieron todos con sus caras de niños regañados

Fuera ya se encontraban varios santos con sus caras de fastidio, y es que a nadie le gusta que le corten la diversión

-Ven lo que les pasa por burlones- regaño Kanon a Mu y Shaka

-Creo que esas adivinas no estaban equivocadas- opino Mu

-Ciertamente- suspiro Shaka

-Ven lo que les pasa por tragones- regaño igualmente Saga

-Si- contestaron

Mascara rió, asustando a todos por su cara de felicidad –Pues yo estoy satisfecho-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Aioros

-Los de la casa del terror me dieron el 50% de ganancias por hacer su casa mas terrorífica- decía mientras contaba varios billetes

-Que bien- comento Shura –Pues yo también estoy feliz-

-¿Y porque?- pregunto Afrodita

-Porque por fin pude atinarle a una diana en el centro- exclamo orgullo

-Ese si es un logro- dijo el recién llegado Aioria

-Que tal hermanito ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?-

-Bien- volteo a ver a Marín que platicaba con June

-¡Súbanse todos!- grito molesta la diosa

-Ahora si que la hicieron enojar- murmuro Milo

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-¡Me lo esperaba de Milo! ¡Incluso de Mascara o Ikki! ¡Pero de ustedes!- decía iracunda la diosa

-Porque siempre yo- susurro ofendido el escorpión, a Mascara se le resbalaban los insultos ahora que tenia una generosa cantidad de dinero

-Lo sentimos Saori- dijeron a coro los ex detenidos

-¡Pero van a ver! ¡Recibirán su castigo!-

-¿Puedo intervenir?- pregunto la diosa rubia con un brillo maléfico en su mirada

-Si ¿Qué sucede?-

-Porque no los castigas con doble entrenamiento- los santos pusieron cara de terror con tales palabras

-Que buena idea-

-Noooo- dijeron fastidiados, los otros santos rieron

-¿Y en donde están Ikki y Shaina?- pregunto Shion

-Ah, no los pude encontrar- respondió la morena

-Parece que vas a tener cuñada Shun- dijo burlonamente el santo de los peces

-Mi hermano con Shaina- el peliverde puso cara de espanto al imaginar las peleas que esos dos tendrían

-Bueno llegamos- indico Dohko

-Todos váyanse a sus templos y duerman- ordeno Saori –En especial ustedes- señalo acusadoramente

-Si- musitaron desganos

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-¡Ah pero si son unos…!- seguía Saori mientras subía con Artemisa

-Ya cálmate- intento tranquilizarla la rubia

-¡Pero no puedo!- chillo la pelimorada

-Hasta que llegan- la voz del dios solar los hizo mirar al frente

-Apolo- dijeron ambas

-¿Qué traes en las manos?- pregunto la rubia

-Una porquería- contesto dejando una taza en la mesa cercana a el

-¿Porquería?- repitió Athena, mirando el contenido, café, tomo un sorbo –Pues si es una porquería-

-No se nada de cocina ¿bien?-

-Tranquilo no tienes porque enojarte- dijo su gemela

-No me enojo-

-Aja- suspiro la cazadora -¿Sabes algo de nuestra madre?- pregunto con seriedad

-Efectivamente esta en isla Samos-

-¿Te encontraste con Hera?- pregunto Saori

-Si-

-¿Y que dijo?¨- preguntaron las dos a la vez

-Que mi madre, ustedes y yo moriríamos-

-¡Es una maldita!- grito Artemisa -¡Si la tuviera aquí en frente la despedazaría!-

-Con enojarte no ganas nada- murmuro su hermano

-¡Ya lo se!- le contesto -¡Pero no puedo evitarlo!-

-Cálmate hermana- dijo Athena poniendo su mano en el hombro de la rubia

-Esta bien- dijo en un suspiro –De todas formas la veremos en tres dias-

-Descansemos- sugirió Apolo, sus hermanas asintieron

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**aja vuelvo a lo mismo, ¿creen que heche a perder la historia creando a Horie y a los angeles profeticos? ¡contestenme! ¡es una duda que me esta matando!**

**jajaja y bueno fuera de eso me voy mis ojos comienzan a fallar, he ahi por si hay errores de ortografia, ¡¡hace rato confundi el 3 con un 8!!**

**¡¡Adios!!**


	5. Peleando entre si

**¡¡hola!! aqui yo de nuevo, bueno pues sigo con lo mismo agradezco todos los reviews que me dejan ¡¡ah!! me hace muy feliz verlos en cuanto me despierto (aire soñador)**

**ah y a la pregunta de ELI251, pues a Aldebarán y a Seiya los metieron al tambo por daños a la moral (volaron el techo del restaurante y mas otros daños aparte) y a Shiryu porque andaba con ellos (¡el complice! XD) jajaja y de Mu y Shaka, por robo, porque entraban con los adivinos a criticar y despues salian sin pagar, tons por eso**

**ajá bueno pues esta vez les dejo el capitulo 5 que a comparación del anterior me quedo muy cortito pero ¡¡pues que querian!! ah y una cosa mas este pues describo unas "mini-batallas" pero de una vez les digo que para esto de las peleas apesto, asi que va a estar medio lento el capitulo, pero como quien dice "Sobre advertencia no hay engaño"**

**~leaaaaan~ ~¡¡Y dejen reviews!!~**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

~Batalla contra Hera~

Chapter 5

Cuarto día, penúltimo entrenamiento, los guerreros ya estaban listos en el coliseo

-Este es el penúltimo día de entrenamiento- dijo el dios profético –Antes ya entrenaron su fuerza física, su inteligencia o instinto de presa y la agilidad, asi que por ende esta vez pelearan- todos se miraron entre si

-¿Podremos usar nuestras técnicas?- pregunto Teseo

-Si- contesto la diosa rubia

-Shion, quiero que participes en este entrenamiento- indico Saori

-Como diga-

-Mu de Aries y Aldebarán de Tauro ustedes serán los primeros- ordeno el dios

Todos se fueron a sentar en las gradas del coliseo dejando a los mencionados en la arena

-Comiencen- ambos tomaron posición de pelea

-Mu, no quiero pelear contigo, pero es necesario- Aldebarán corrió para atacar a su amigo

-Yo tampoco quiero- contesto el santo –_Crystal Wall_- la barrera se alzo frente al tibetano deteniendo el golpe del toro –_Stardust Revolution_- Mu concentro gran parte de su cosmos en ese ataque

-_Great Horn_- Aldebarán uso esa técnica para bloquear el ataque de Mu, provocando que se hiciera una gran explosión y dejando a ambos incrustados en la pared por la onda de choque y sin cosmos, había terminado rápido

-Suficiente, retírense- ordeno Apolo –Saga y Kanon de Géminis, su turno- ambos gemelos entraron en la arena

-Listo para morder el polvo Saga-

-Eso crees, copia-

Kanon comenzó con el ataque usando solo la fuerza física –Sabes que no nos llevara a nada usar nuestras técnicas-

-Eso es cierto- contesto el mayor mientras también atacaba. Estuvieron un rato entre puñetazos y patadas

-_Another Dimension_- Kanon había decidido mandar a Saga de viaje pero reapareció justo detrás de el propinándole un golpe que lo dejo en el suelo

-Siempre has sido un tramposo y mentiroso- dijo Saga –_Galaxian Explosion_- uso su técnica más poderosa para terminar el combate pero el resultado fue todo lo contrario a lo esperado. Kanon había vuelto a usar _Another Dimension_ y había mandado el ataque de Saga a otra dimensión pero ¿Dónde había quedado Kanon? Un portal se abrió justo a un lado de Saga mostrando al menor

-Excelente- emitió Apolo –Esos ataques serán de gran ayuda- los gemelos solo se inclinaron en forma de agradecimiento –Mascara de Cáncer y Afrodita de Piscis, pasen-

-Ah que fastidio- suspiro cansado Mascara

-Es cierto- apoyo Afrodita –Mas te vale animal no dañarme-

-Si, lo que sea- contesto, aunque claro siendo Mascara no lo había escuchado. Ambos tomaron su lugar

-No me contendré florecita- advirtió el cangrejo –_Sekishiki Mekai Ha_- rápido las ondas se dirigieron al otro santo

-Ah idiota- emitió Afrodita –_Piranha Rose_- varias rosas negras bloquearon el ataque de M.M

-Muy lenta flor- Mascara se encontraba detrás del peliazul dispuesto a atacarlo

-No tanto como tu- contesto esquivando el puñetazo –_Royal Demon Rose_- varias rosas rojas fueron lanzadas contra el cangrejo las cuales fueron pulverizadas con las ondas que produjo. De pronto bajo los pies del guardia del doceavo templo se abrio un agujero directo al Yomotsu

-Cuídate flor- menciono burlón

-¡Mascara trae inmediatamente a Afrodita- grito Shion

-Hn- gruño –Esta bien- en el cielo se abrió de nuevo el agujero y Afrodita cayo

-¡Animal!- grito ofendido y al instante salio de la arena

_-"Interesante"-_ pensó el dios solar algo intrigado por el grito de niña –Aioria de Leo y Shaka de Virgo-

-Por fin mi turno- exclamo feliz el león

-Suerte hermanito-

Ambos se colocaron en sus puestos, Aioria en posición de pelea y Shaka con eterna posición de loto

-Bien empezare yo- dijo el león –_Lightning Plasma_- múltiples rayos salieron de su puño a gran velocidad

-_Khan_- murmuro Shaka y rápidamente fue envuelto en un campo de energía

_-"Mal"-_ pensó Aioria –Vamos Shaka-

-De acuerdo- accedió el rubio –_Tenma Kofuku_- en sus manos apareció una esfera que libero una poderosa descarga de cosmos, la cual el león tuvo problemas esquivando

-Bien- musito el pelicastaño –_Lightning Bolt_- Aioria concentro su cosmos en un solo punto y lanzo una tremenda descarga de energía

-_Khan_- la barrera o campo de energía volvió a rodear al hindú –_Tenbu Horin_- Aioria quedo inmóvil

-¿Qué sucede?- murmuro Artemisa

-Esa es la técnica mas poderosa de Shaka- informo Saori a los gemelos –Con ella puede quitar los sentidos-

-Oh- murmuro la rubia mientras continuaba viendo la pelea

-Aioria ¿Qué quieres perder primero?- pregunto con un poco de burla –La vista o el habla-

-Que malo eres- murmuro el chico

-Con eso basta- dijo finalmente Apolo –Dohko de Libra y Shion de Aries-

-Por fin, hora de la revancha- menciono Dohko

-Es cierto-

-Si no te importa comenzare yo- decidió el chino –_Rozan Ryu Hi Sho_- algo parecido al Dragón Naciente salio del puño del antiguo maestro

-_Crystal Wall_- bloqueo el santo de Aries

-Como siempre- exclamo Dohko sonriendo –Pero a ver que te parece esto- preparo su ataque –_Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha_- una horda de dragones fue liberada rompiendo el _Crystal Wall_ de Shion

-Astuto- emito el patriarca –_Starlight Extintion_- una potente luz comenzó a succionar todo

-Te conozco lo suficiente- Dohko de alguna forma esquivo el ataque

-_Crystal Net_- el patriarca creo una red atrapando al santo en ella

-¿Qué?-

-Esta red es indestructible-

-Es lo mismo que dijeron con el Muro de los Lamentos- el ahora joven maestro comenzó a elevar su cosmos haciendo que la red se rompiera

-No puede ser-

-_Rozan Shu Ryu Ha_- el aparentemente ataque mas poderoso de Dohko hizo acto de presencia

-_Stardust Revolution_- ambos ataques chocaron formando una gran explosión, cuando todo el humo se disipo ambos santos estaban en el suelo mirando el cielo. Apolo asombrado se levanto aplaudiendo y todos los demás lo imitaron

-Eso estuvo bien- Shion le extendió la mano a su compañero

-Si, pero la próxima vez, te voy a ganar- informo. El peliverde solo sonrió

-Milo de Escorpio y Camus de Acuario, pasen-

-Ya era hora- dijo Milo –Princesa deséame suerte-

-Suerte a los dos-

-No me voy a contener- informo Milo

-Pues no lo hagas-

-Esta bien- el escorpión se acerco rápidamente con la clara intención de golpearlo

-_Koliso_- varios anillos de hielo amenazaron con atrapar a Milo, pero el los esquivo por lo que Camus tuvo que hacer lo mismo con el golpe del peliazul

-_Scarlet Needle_- Milo lanzo 3 agujas de las cuales solo atino 1 en la pierna del francés

-Es bueno- murmuro Artemisa _–"¿Será él el chico por el que Horie dijo no querer ser virgen?"_-

-Milo se distingue por ser el más ágil entre los santos dorados-

-Milo-

-_Diamond Dust_- Camus lanzo con su puño una descarga de hielo congelando la pierna de su amigo

-Esto esta mal-

-_Aurora_…- el peliverde se preparaba para lanzar su ataque más fuerte

-_Restriction_- Milo paralizo el cuerpo de Camus dándole a el la oportunidad de descongelarse

-No eres muy bueno bajo presión- dijo con algo de burla, se había librado del efecto de _Restriction_

-_Scarlet Needle_- Milo volvió a lanzar las agujas pero esta vez las 7 que lanzo dieron en el blanco, provocándole un intenso dolor a Camus

-_Aurora Execution_- Acuario lanzo su ataque más poderoso, el cual Milo pudo esquivar, aunque no del todo. La mitad de su cuerpo estaba congelado al igual que el coliseo, donde varios comenzaban a temblar del frió

-Con eso es suficiente- exclamo la diosa rubia

-Aioros y Shura, su turno- dijo Athena, ambos entraron en el coliseo

-¿Arco y flechas?- pregunto Artemisa al ver a Aioros

-Si, el santo de Sagitario, es su especialidad-

-Procuremos no lastimarnos ¿bien?- propuso Aioros

-Bien-

-_Atomie Thunderbolt_- Aioros lanzo una descarga que destruyo uno de los muros del coliseo

_-"No lastimarnos, casi me destruye"-_ pensó el español –_Excalibur_- Shura comenzó a atacar

Algo era claro, las palabras "_no lastimar_" estaban fuera de esa pelea, los ataques de ambos fueron destructivos desde siempre, asi que optaron por combate físico nada mas, al final el español cayo rendido

-¡Bien hermano!- grito Aioria desde las gradas

-Seiya, Touma, siguen ustedes- informo la cazadora

Esta de mas decir que el combate del ángel y el santo provoco destrucción en el coliseo al igual que la pelea de los otros 4 ángeles, lo contrario a los 4 santos de bronce que pelearon… "_pacíficamente_" por asi decirlo

-Terminamos- anuncio Apolo, ya era tarde, casi noche

-¿Athena no vas a castigar a los santos de ayer?- pregunto Artemisa

-¡Es cierto!- exclamo –Mu, Aldebarán, Shaka, Seiya y Shiryu ¡ustedes están castigados!-

-Pero Saori…-

-¡Pero nada!- callo al Pegaso –Shion, Dohko ¿podrían vigilarlos?-

-Como usted diga-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-Mmm ciertamente estoy nerviosa- dijo la inglesa una vez que subían las escaleras

-¿Nerviosa? ¿Por qué?- pregunto Milo

-Bueno es que para ser sincera, nunca he peleado en una guerra-

-¿Nunca has peleado?- pregunto incrédulo

-Peleado si, en una guerra no-

-Naturalmente las damas no deberían pelear- opino Camus

-Naturalmente- suspiro la chica –Pero cuando estas en una situación de vida o muerte, tienes que hacerlo… quieras o no-

-¿Acaso te paso algo?- pregunto el bicho

-Hn- gruño levemente –Cuando era niña mis padres murieron y a mi me mandaron a un orfanato-

-¿Te maltrataron?- pregunto con cierta curiosidad el francés

-Como no tienen idea- sonrió melancólica –¡Pero bueno eso ya es pasado!- agrego rápidamente

-Yo…- Milo iba a hablar pero Camus le hizo seña de que no

-Bueno, gracias por acompañarme- agradeció la chica –Hasta mañana-

-Pobre- murmuro Milo

-Es triste- apoyo Camus

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**bueno bueno les hare ahora otra pregunta, en el capitulo 7 se cuenta lo que es el pasado -perturbador- de Horie, ¿quieren que lo ponga o me lo salto? aunque si lo quito como que se perderia el balance de la historia, pero bueno espero opiniones acerca de esto**

**aaah y creo que si ya no hay mas que decir, me voy se cuidan ¡¡bye!!**


	6. ¡Inicia la guerra!

**¡¡hola!! bueno pues me siento algo extraña por no haber recibido comentarios del capitulo 5 pero supongo esta bien. Aja entonces ahora les digo pues que... ¿que?... joder se me olvido.**

**Bueno les aclaro 3 de los guerreros de Hera (Euristeo, Jasón y Medea) son creados por mi pero el de Argus me lo piratee de para si quieren saber como es fisicamente, ah y les adelanto que en la secuela (ya saben ~Banquete por la Paz~) van a aparecer mas pero igual todos estan en **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

~Batalla contra Hera~

Chapter 6

El último entrenamiento por fin había llegado…

-Este será su último entrenamiento- anuncio Apolo –Asi que tenemos que preparar una estrategia-

-¿Y cual será?- pregunto Admeto

-El territorio de isla Samos es muy extenso por lo que tendremos que dividirnos en 6 grupos-

-¿6 grupos de 3 personas?- pregunto Shion

-Si-

-¿Cuáles serán?- pregunto Odisea

-Shion ¿puedes hacerme el favor?-

-A la orden- justo cuando iba a hablar Artemisa se acerco a el y le dijo algo en secreto a lo que el solo asintió

-Muy bien, haciendo cuentas somos 19 guerreros, entonces uno quedaría solo- comenzó a explicar

-Yo seré- se ofreció Admeto

-¡Pero Admeto!- le reprocho su hermano

-Esta bien- acepto Apolo desde su lugar

- Bien entonces los grupos serán: Aioria, Seiya y Orestes, Shun, Shiryu e Hyoga, Saga, Kanon e Ikki, Teseo, Odisea y Ikarus, Milo, Camus y Horie y Mu, Dohko y yo-

-Me parece bien- dijo Apolo –Ya que se formaron los grupos puliremos sus técnicas-

-¿Pulir nuestras técnicas?- repitió Seiya

-Si, hay algunos desperfectos con ellas- informo Artemisa

-Esta bien-

En el coliseo había varias rocas con las cuales practicarías sus ataques, uno a uno iban pasando: Mu con _Stardust Revolution_, Aldebarán con _Great Horn_, Saga y Kanon con _Galaxian Explosion_, Mascara con el _Sekishiki Mekai Ha_, Aioria con _Lightning Bolt,_ Shaka con _Tenma Kofuku_, Dohko con _Rozan Shu Ryu Ha_, Milo con _Scarlet Needle_, Aioros no uso sus técnicas sino mas bien su arco y flechas, Shura usaba _Excalibur_, Camus con _Aurora Execution_, Afrodita con las _Piranha Rose_ y asi cada quien usaba lo que consideraba su técnica especial

-Princesa su turno- informo Kanon

-Hn- la chica emitió un leve gruñido y se acerco a Aioros -¿Me lo puedes prestar?-

-Ah… si, claro- acepto algo confundido

La inglesa comenzó a apuntar hacia la roca que tenia enfrente mientras concentraba su cosmos en la punta de la flecha, cuando la soltó atravesó por completo la enorme roca despedazándola en el acto

-¡Sorprendente!- grito emocionado el dueño del arco

-Valla la chica tiene poder- dijo Ikki

-No creo que por nada sea la sacerdotisa de Artemisa- comento Hyoga

-Cierto- afirmaron muchos

-¿Podríamos continuar?- pregunto la aludida, pero no la escuchaban

-Uy Milo esta si te va a pegar- dijo burlonamente el gemelo menor

-No es mi novia- se defendió el bicho

-Pero se nota que te gusta- opino Mascara haciendo que el bicho se sonrojara completamente

-Idiotas- murmuro la chica sentándose en una de las rocas

-No les hagas caso, solo les gusta bromear- le dijo Shun

-Si, me lo imagino- contesto suspirando

-Aunque aun asi pareces feliz-

-¿Parezco feliz?- pregunto sorprendida

-Si- contesto el peliverde –Hace unos momentos sonreías-

-Ah- emitió –Bueno es que la verdad no he tenido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo-

-¿No?- pregunto ahora Shun -¿Por qué?-

-Problemas que tuve en mi infancia- se limito a contestar –Pero dime ¿June es tu novia?-

-Aaah… este- Shun comenzaba a balbucear varias cosas

-Vamos Shun contesta- Seiya y los demás de bronce, acepción de Ikki se hallaban ahí

-¡Seiya!- grito Shun apenado

-¿Qué?-

-Haber si ese es el caso ¿Por qué no nos dices lo que tienes con Saori?- dijo Shiryu

-¡Ah! bueno ella es mi… amiga-

-Es lo que dicen todos- dijo Hyoga burlonamente

-Enserio es tu amiga por que se me hace raro que siempre estés con ella- Seiya se había puesto mas rojo de lo que estaba

-Haber y lo que tienes con Shunrey ¿Qué?-

-No lo niego, me gusta-

-Ya ven, el si es un hombre- dijo la inglesa –No que ustedes que solo dicen "es mi amiga"-

-Haber si tu eres… tan mujer- dijo Seiya –Dinos ¿que tienes con Milo?-

-Mmm…- puso expresión pensativa –Me gusta, pero no somos nada-

-Ah bueno-

-¡Escuchen!- sonó la voz de Athena y enseguida todos voltearon a verla –Cámbiense y vengan al templo principal-

-¿Para que?- pregunto Hyoga

-¡Solo vengan y ya!- grito la pelimorada –Cuando lleguen se enteraran-

Tras el aviso todos fueron a sus templos a cambiarse o en su caso simplemente a cambiarse para reunirse con la diosa, entraron en el templo donde se vislumbraba un majestuoso comedor con una esplendida cena. Todos admirados se dirigieron a los asientos

-Saori ¿Por qué la cena?- pregunto intrigado Shiryu

-Todos los guerreros merecen una cena antes de ir al campo de batalla-

-¿Esto es algo asi como tu despedida?- pregunto Milo

-Véanlo como que no pueden ir con el estomago vació-

-Esta bien, esta bien- contestaron los santos

Durante la cena abundaban las risas, los chistes y la buena vibra, incluso en los ángeles, pero al día siguiente tendrían que dejarlas de lado para pelear

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-¿Entendieron todos el plan?- pregunto Apolo

-Si-

-Shion, llévanos a isla Samos-

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraban en la isla, en el centro para ser precisos, ya que cuando los ángeles proféticos y el dios habían ido solo pudieron avanzar en lo que era el centro de la isla ya que en las orillas había una especie de escudo

-Divídanse- ordeno Artemisa, los grupos tomaron diferentes caminos

El grupo de Seiya iría hacia el norte, el de Hyoga hacia el oeste, el de Saga hacia el sur, el de Touma hacia el este, el de Milo hacia el noroeste, el de Shion al suroeste, Admeto hacia el sureste y los dioses al noreste, si alguien encontraba a Leto emitiría una alarma con su cosmos

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-Señora, los dioses han llegado- alerto un hombre de cabello plateado y musculoso

-Bien hecho Argus- dijo con autosuficiencia –Dile a Cidipe y a los demás que los embosquen-

-Como usted diga-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-¿Vamos en la dirección correcta?- pregunto Seiya

-Si- le contesto Orestes con seriedad

-¿Pueden sentirlo? Unos cosmos se acercan a gran velocidad- informo Aioria

-Lo siento pero de aquí no pasan- rió un chico pelinegro y de ojos cafés junto con más guerreros seguidores de Hera

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Aioria, el pelinegro no respondió

-Jasón- identifico Orestes, hacia tiempo ellos se conocían, eran rivales

-Oh ¿Te acuerdas de mi?- pregunto con burla

-Te acabare- Orestes corrió hacia el con toda la intención de golpearlo mientras que Seiya y Aioria peleaban con los demás

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-¿Lo sienten?- pregunto Milo

-Si, alguien viene- contesto Camus

-¡Con que no moriste!- grito Cidipe apareciendo junto a Euristeo y más soldados

-Cidipe- gruño la inglesa

-¿Siempre tienes que ser asi?- pregunto Euristeo con fastidio

-Cállate- dijo iracunda -¡Ustedes!- llamo a los soldados -¡Atáquenlos!-

-¡Si!- todos los hombres se fueron contra Camus y Milo

-Zorra- murmuro el pelicastaño

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-Shion alguien viene y tiene mucho poder- menciono Dohko

-Si, lo se- el peliverde se detuvo

-¿Qué sucede maestro?- pregunto Mu

-Están frente a nosotros- contesto Dohko

-Parece ser que eres hábil- exclamo Argus. Un hombre grande y fornido de cabello de una tonalidad azul grisáceo

-Y tu un idiota- Dohko se había lanzado al ataque

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-Medea sal de donde estés- ordeno fríamente Admeto

-Igual que siempre ¿eh?- frente al peliazul apareció un joven de cabello rojo y ojos cafés -¡Oye aun no termino!- exclamo al ver que el ángel comenzaba a atacar

Esos eran los 4 guerreros de Hera, Argus, Euristeo, Jasón y Medea. A los demás grupos solo los emboscaron un gran número de soldados de Hera

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Los 3 dioses iban por su parte, tenían el presentimiento de que se encontrarían con Hera si seguían la misma dirección

-¿Lo pudieron sentir?- pregunto el dios

-¿Qué?- pregunto Athena confundida. Era comprensible, Saori aun era una niña, no podían pedir que se acostumbrara rápidamente a ser una diosa

-Varios cosmos- respondió Artemisa

-¿De los guerreros de Hera?-

-Si- afirmo Apolo –Parece que les tendieron una emboscada a nuestros guerreros-

-Pero lo mas seguro es que ganen- aposto Artemisa –Aunque no lo pareciera recibieron un buen entrenamiento-

-Además… confiamos en ellos- completo Saori

-Miren- les llamo Apolo. Frente a ellos había una enorme cueva

-Ese cosmos- comenzó la rubia

-Es el de nuestra madre- término de decir su gemelo

-Valla, valla- exclamo un hombre de cabello negro con reflejos rojizos

-Ares- dijo el dios solar

-Artemisa, tan hermosa como siempre- dijo el dios de la guerra. Apolo simplemente se coloco delante de su hermana como un signo de protección

-Oye, oye no es como si la fuera a lastimar- decía burlonamente

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto la cazadora

-Vine porque mi madre me llamo-

-Asi que la estas ayudando- emitió el dios pelirrojo

-Tal vez-

-Déjanos pasar- ordeno Saori

-Una chiquilla como tu no me ordena-

-Si no te quitas por las buenas, lo harás por las malas- Apolo hizo aparecer un arco con flechas doradas

-Muy bien, que asi sea- Ares por su parte materializo una lanza dorada

-Ustedes adelántense- ordeno el dios solar a sus dos hermanas

-¡Pero Apolo!- protesto la gemela

-¡Que se vallan!- Artemisa no tuvo mas opción que irse junto con Saori

-Cuídate- le deseo la más pequeña y ambas se adentraron en la cueva

-¡Empecemos el juego!- grito Ares y se lanzo contra Apolo. Toda la isla se estremeció ante el choque de dos grandes cosmos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**bueno de esta ultima parte hay un mito de Artemisa (ahora no recuerdo cual) donde en una version se decia que Ares era su amante, asi que yo le modifique haciendo como que Ares quiere con ella, pero ella no =)**

**Bueno, posiblemente mañana suba el 7 y como no he recibido opiniones, creo que pondre el pasado de Horie XD vamos es violencia, mas o menos... creo O_o**

**jejejeje ya me voy, ya es noche y me pesan los parpados... ¡adios!**


	7. Revelando un pasado oscuro

**¡¡hi!! jeje eto... bueno pues vengo con el penultimo capitulo de esta historia, ah y les adelanto el final esta ultra-mega-chafa es una porqueria, pero bueno ya que mas da... aaah... (se le cae saliva) ¡si! hay una parte en este capitulo por no decir que es todo =) donde esta el pasado de Horie no es necesario que lo lean pero creo nada mas leerian el primer pedacito del fic, gomen**

**y bueno finalmente pues lo de siempre ¡Agradezco infinitamente los reviews que me dejan! no saben como me hacen reir y me sacan una sonrisa, cosa que es dificil ;) bueno ahora si los dejo leer en paz...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

~Batalla contra Hera~

Chapter 7

Toda la isla Samos estaba sumida en medio de diversos enfrentamientos, provocando que esta temblara ante los fuertes choques de energía. La batalla más feroz sin duda la de los dioses

Apolo utilizando su don de la profecía adivinaba los movimientos de Ares y esquivaba su lanza al momento que el le lanzaba flechas, algunas acertaban y otras no, pero igual estaba lastimado. Mientras que el de igual forma lo estaba, esa lanza que portaba Ares lo había llegado a tocar, provocando que sangrara, hacia mucho que no lo golpeaban, la ultima vez había sido Seiya que con su ultimo aliento lo había golpeado, pero ese no era el momento de recordar eso, debía por lo menos ganar tiempo hasta que Artemisa y Saori lograran encontrar a su madre, después de eso y si las cosas iban mal, se irían…

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Camus, Milo y Horie corrían por el bosque con los soldados de Hera tras ellos, necesitaban llegar a un lugar abierto para poder pelear

-¡Ja! ¡Que cobardes!- grito Cidipe

Pronto los santos y la chica pudieron llegar a lo que parecía ser una playa, un lugar perfecto para pelear. Camus se encargaría de los soldados, Milo de Euristeo y Horie de Cidipe

-Ahora si, ¡me encargare de matarte!- grito la rubia mientras con su lanza atacaba a diestra y siniestra

-Pues inténtalo- reto la inglesa que usaba su arco para bloquear los ataques

-¡Camus!- grito Milo al ver que el santo de Acuario se alejaba mientras peleaba con los otros

-¡No te distraigas!- grito el pelicastaño asestándole un golpe al escorpión

-¡Maldito!- se quejo el peliazul

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Dentro de la cueva, Artemisa y Saori avanzaban a paso lento y seguro, Artemisa traía fuertemente agarrado su arco por si intentaban atacarlas mientras que Saori abrazaba a Niké con temor, claro ella no estaba acostumbrada a estar sola, siempre había algún santo para protegerla, llámese Seiya y compañía, principalmente el Pegaso, pero ahora estaba sola con su hermana ¿mayor?, tal vez…

-¿Oíste eso?- pregunto Artemisa. Un sonido había captado su atención

-¿Qué?- pregunto la pelimorada

-Suenan voces-

-¿Voces? ¿Serán Hera y Leto?-

-Probablemente-Avanzaron un poco mas, hasta llegar a un pequeño claro subterráneo donde había una celda

-¡Artemisa!- grito la mujer que estaba dentro

-¡Madre!- la rubia corrió rápidamente hacia la celda -¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Si, ¿Dónde esta Apolo?-

-Afuera peleando con Ares-

-Espero no le pase nada-

-El estará bien, lo prometo- la atención de las dos mujeres fue captada por el repentino grito de Saori, volteo y vio como su hermana se encontraba en el suelo mirando hacia un costado, giro la mirada y pudo ver a Hera sonriendo con prepotencia

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-No entrene para que una idiota como tú me venza-

-Soy mas fuerte que tu y lo sabes- Cidipe se encontraba llena de flechas, la pelinegra la había atacado con un ataque llamado _Ilusory Arrows_ que la misma Artemisa le había enseñado, consistía en materializar cientos de flechas y dispararlas a la vez.

-_Ilusory_…-

-_Eternal Ilusion_- la rubia había logrado concentrar su cosmos en esa técnica

Milo observaba todo con atención. Euristeo había escapado y el no podía interferir con la pelea de la chica, mas cuando ella misma se lo había pedido

_-"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?"-_ se preguntaba la inglesa _–"Es una ilusión, pero… ¿Por qué me siento asi?"-_ volteo hacia atrás y observo a Milo _–"¿Por qué el también?"-_ volteo de nuevo al frente y la rubia no estaba

_**Pronto el entorno **__**comenzó a cambiar, la playa se había ido y frente a los dos jóvenes se alzaba un hospital…**_

-No es cierto- murmuro la sacerdotisa con los ojos completamente abiertos

-Horie- llamo Milo pero ella no hizo caso

_**Frente a ese hospital se hallaba una niña la cual entro **__**rápidamente al hospital, el piso lleno de sangre, personas llorando, algunas muertas…**_

_**-Esta mañana ha habido un accidente en las vías del tren, varias personas han muerto, los sobrevivientes se encuentran gravemente heridos y están en espera de atención medica- sonaba en las noticia**_s

_-"¿Acaso __será ella?"-_ se pregunto Milo

_**La niña avanzaba con temor entre las personas llamando a sus padres**_

_**-¡Papá! ¡Mamá!-**_

_**-Ho…Horie- sonó una voz masculina**_

_**-Pa… ¡AAH!- grito la niña en cuanto vio al que era su padre**_

-Papá- Horie comenzó a temblar a la vez de que comenzaba a llorar

-Horie- Milo la tomo por la muñeca, pero la chica enseguida se aferro a el

_**-Horie- llamo el hombre, era una imagen **__**terrorífica, estaba completamente vendado y con sangre manchando las que una vez fuesen blancas vendas, además de que uno de sus brazos y pierna habían sido amputados**_

_**-¿Papá?-**_

_**-Horie… lo siento- el hombre comenzó a llorar –Tu madre ha muerto-**_

_**-¡No es cierto!-**_

_**-Yo también… voy a morir… siento dejarte sola-**_

_**-No… no puedes… ¿Qué voy a hacer?-**_

_**El hombre comenzó a toser sangre manchando aun mas sus vendas y de paso la ropa de la niña**_

_**-Lo siento- las maquinas a las que estaba conectado comenzaron a emitir un sonido indicando que el hombre había muerto, varios doctores y enfermeras entraron sacando a la pelinegra**_

_-"Pobre"-_

_**La imagen **__**volvió a cambiar, esta vez a una construcción en medio de las montañas**_

_**-Aquí la tiene- un hombre había llevado a la niña a un orfanato ya que al ir a verla ella dijo que estaba sola y como todo menor de edad debía ser cuidada por alguien**_

_**-No se preocupen- contesto el encargado del lugar sonriendo –Nosotros cuidaremos de ella-**_

_**-Se la encargamos- fue lo ultimo que dijo el hombre y se marcho del lugar**_

_**-Oye- llamo suavemente el hombre a la morena que lloraba**_

_**-¿Si?-**_

_**-¡Deja de llorar!- grito el mayor golpeándola**_

_-"Que despreciables"_-

_**-La escena cambio de nuevo, esta vez a un **__**salón de clases, donde varios niños lucían asustados, fuera del aula se escuchaban varios gritos y sollozos**_

_**-No estas trabajando- regaño la instructora –Debes de ser castigada-**_

_**-No- la mujer jalo del brazo a la pequeña directo al cuarto de castigo**_

_**Al entrar vieron a varios sujetos golpeando a un niño y otros que parecía abusaban de una niña. La pelinegra trago saliva al ver lo ultimo, giro y vio al encargado sumamente molesto**_

_**-No trabaja- se quejo la mujer**_

_**-Tengo el castigo perfecto- el hombre tomo a la niña del caballo y comenzó a jalarla**_

_**-¿Qué va a hacer?-**_

_**-Esto- el hombre la aventó contra un cofre lleno de clavos que tenía grabado "dama de hierro". La niña solo se quejo al sentir los clavos contra su espalda, después todo estaba oscuro**_

_**Después en la noche se había armado un buen jaleo, varios niños se habían fugado entre ellos la morena. No sabia a donde iba, solo corría en busca de un refugio, hasta que de pronto choco con alguien, era el encargado, el cual rápido la cargo**_

_**-¡AAH!- grito cuando la niña lo mordió en el brazo haciendo que sangrara -¡Maldita!-**_

_**-"¿Qué hago?"- se pregunto con desesperación al llegar a un acantilado**_

_**-Ahora si veras- el hombre se acerco peligrosamente con la clara intención de empujarla. Una flecha deshizo esas intenciones al clavarse justo en su pecho. La causante, la misma diosa Artemisa**_

Horie se separo lentamente de Milo, coloco una flecha en su arco y disparo, las imágenes que antes veía el santo se rompieron como si de un espejo se tratara

-Ya acabamos aquí, busquemos a Camus y regresemos con los dioses-

-¿Tu estas…?-

-Estoy bien- sonrió –Solo… por favor no digas nada-

-Pero…-

-Después hablamos ¿si?-

-Esta bien- suspiro el santo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**aja ahi esta, bueno espero pacientemente los jitomatazos, ah y en un rato subo el final**


	8. ¿Termino la guerra? Eso fue rapido

**¡¡hola!! eto...pues... para empezar, anoche estaba dispuestisima a subir el FINAL (osease este) y madres que se va la luz... aaah no saben como sufri toda una hora y media, y lo unico que hacia era ver como mi padre iba y regresaba del cuarto hacia la calle para ver si los de la comision de luz iban a reinstalarla, porque no se fue solo en mi casa, no, ¡¡se fue en toda la calle!! todos los vecinos estaban igual, pero bueno eso ya es otra cosa...**

**Eh si respecto al cap, pues perdonenme pero me salio asi bien CHAFA, HORRENDO, ¡PUAG! y por eso para que me perdonen he decidido dejarles el primer capitulo de la secuela ~Banquete por la Paz~ para que lo lean (imaginense a la autora apuntando acusadoramente con el dedo) jejeje bueno los dejo para que lean... adelante**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

~Batalla contra Hera~

Chapter 8

Dentro de la cueva, Hera había atacado a Athena con su espada pero por fortuna la pelimorada había podido esquivar el ataque

-Saori- llamo Artemisa, la pelimorada volteo a verla sorprendida era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre –Saca a mi madre de la celda y cuídala-

-¿Qué vas a hacer tú?-

-¿Pelearas conmigo?- cuestiono con burla la diosa mayor

-Y si es asi ¿que?- contesto desafiante

-Esta bien, siempre he querido castigar a los hijos caprichosos de Zeus-

-¡No! ¡Artemisa no lo hagas!- grito la otra diosa

-Saori, sácala de aquí-

-Esta bien-

Una vez que Leto estuvo libre, ambas salieron de la cueva, afuera se escuchaba el ruido ocasionado por las batallas, el sonido mas fuerte era sin duda el de Ares y Apolo. Dentro de la cueva...

Hera desenfundo su espada con la intención de atacar a Artemisa, la rubia uso su arco dorado para bloquear, ambas energías chocaron provocando que la cueva se derrumbara

-No soy la reina de los dioses por nada-

-Y yo no soy la diosa de la cacería por nada- una vez mas las energías chocaron, destruyendo varios árboles y formando un enorme cráter

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Saori y Leto corrían por el bosque, en busca de algún lugar seguro

-No se muevan señoritas- uno de los insignificantes guerreros bloqueo su camino

-Déjanos pasar- ordeno Athena

-Lo siento, pero no puedo- el soldado se acerco a ellas pero…

-¡Saori!-Seiya había llegado justo a tiempo golpeando al sujeto

-¡Seiya!- exclamo con infinita felicidad la diosa

-¡Señora Leto!- Orestes junto con Aioria habían llegado con el santo y las diosas

-¡Orestes!- dijo la pelirroja feliz -¿Qué te paso?- el ángel estaba lleno de heridas

-No es nada- contesto rápidamente -¿Dónde están el señor y la señorita?-

-Apolo esta peleando con Ares y Artemisa con Hera- contesto Saori

-¡¿Peleando?!- exclamo Seiya

-Debemos de hacer algo- menciono Aioria al sentir los fuertes temblores que sacudían la isla. De pronto el cielo azul se tiño de gris, el cielo comenzó a tronar y de pronto apareció un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules, era Zeus, acompañado por una mujer de cabello castaño claro, Demeter. Varios truenos cayeron en la isla deteniendo las peleas que se libraban

-¡Todos deténganse!- exclamo el dios supremo -¡Hera, Ares vengan aquí!-

-Zeus- susurro con ira la diosa del matrimonio

-¡He dicho vengan!- no les quedo mas remedio que ir

-Demeter ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto la diosa

-Ella fue quien me despertó- contesto el dios rubio –Ahora ¿Qué explicación me tienen?-

-Tus hijos comenzaron todo- fue la simple respuesta de la diosa

-¡Eso no es cierto!- grito Artemisa -¡Anda por que no le dices que secuestraste a mi madre!-

-¿Secuestraste a Leto?-

-Yo…- Zeus ni siquiera le presto atención, se dedico a recorrer la isla con la mirada –No es cierto-

-¡Claro que es cierto!- grito Saori

-¿Athena?- pregunto Demeter

-¡Incluso yo y mis santos nos vimos involucrados!- seguía gritando -¡Si no me creen aquí esta Leto!-

Digamos que una flecha perdida de cupido, le dio justo a Zeus al ver a la diosa, cosa que no le hizo nada de gracia a Hera

-Todos los dioses al Olimpo ¡ya!- ordeno el dios, al instante desaparecieron

-¿Y nosotros que?- se pregunto Orestes

-Supongo que… regresaremos al Santuario- respondió Aioria

-Si, creo que si- respondió Seiya -¡Bien busquemos a Mu para que nos telé transporte!-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Un rato después ya en el Santuario se sintió la llegada de los dioses en el templo principal, por lo que todos fueron a ver

-Señorita ¿Qué paso?- pregunto curioso Orestes

-Zeus nos dio la razón- contesto feliz

-Y a Hera la van a castigar- completo Saori

-Bueno…- comenzó Apolo –Supongo que eso fue todo, gracias por ayudarnos-

-Eeh… si no hay problema- contesto Dohko

-Saori, si hay algo con lo que pueda agradecerte no dudes en pedírmelo- dijo Artemisa

-Mmm… bueno si la hay-

-¿Qué es?-

-Bueno, hace unos días le pregunte a Horie que cual era su relación con los ángeles y me contesto que siempre están en el Olimpo-

-Aja-

-Entonces quería pedirte, que si Horie se puede quedar por lapsos de tiempo aquí con nosotros-

Artemisa se lo pensó un momento –Esta bien- accedió -¡Horie!-

-¿Si?-

Tras explicarle, la inglesa termino sorprendida ya no estaría sola en Efeso

-Claro que en temporadas tendrás que ir al templo- decía la diosa de la caza

-Si-

-Bueno, ve con los demás- dijo Saori

-Oye princesa- llamo Milo -¿Ya se van a ir?-

-Ah, yo no-

-¿Yo no?- cuestiono Aioria

-Aja- respondió riendo –Parece que me quedare un tiempo-

-¿¡Te vas a quedar?!- preguntaron sorprendidos

-Si-

-¡Eso es genial!- grito Afrodita -¡Todos los días iremos de compras y nos peinaremos y…!-

-Cosas de chicas- murmuro Mascara

-Pero eso esta bien- dijo Shun

-¿Qué? ¿Peinarse y maquillarse?- pregunto Mascara confundido recibiendo una mirada asesina de Ikki por pensar que a su hermano le gustaban esas cosas

-No genio- contesto Hyoga –Que ya hizo amistad con nosotros-

-Eso es cierto- apoyo Shiryu

-¡Pues no hay mas!- grito Seiya alegremente -¡Ya eres una de nosotros!-

-¡Oigan!- grito Orestes -¡Ya nos vamos!-

-¡Adiós!- despidieron el burro y el león

-Seiya despídete de Marín por mi parte- dijo Touma

-Si, yo lo hago-

-Y tu cuídala bien- se dirigió al gato

-Siempre lo hago- respondió sonrojado. Touma sonrió

-¡Adiós, cuídense!- gritaron los santos

-Bueno, pues descansen- dijo Saori una vez que sus hermanos se fueron –Aun nos quedan muchas cosas por hacer-

-Yo diría más bien aventuras- corrigió Seiya

-Si, tienes razón- apoyaron todos los demás

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**FINAL CHAFA ^_^**

**CONTINUARA... ¡¡WAAAH!! digo ¡¡WIII!!**

**¡¿QUE?! ¡¡NO ME INTERESA QUE POR**

**CULPA DE MIS PERSONAJES INVENTADOS**

**LA HISTORIA SE HAYA ARRUINADO!! ¡HMP!**

**(*Nota: jejeje me dio un ataque de emocion, XD pero eso fue lo que yo escribi en mi libreta donde tengo los fics n_n)**


End file.
